


Частные заметки леди д'Хар

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: История о том, как гем-адмирал Хар получил в награду свою леди. Или это она получила его в наказание?А также взгляд непосредственного участника всех событий на гарем Императора, внутреннюю структуру созвездий и настоящие причины Первой Цетагандийской.





	Частные заметки леди д'Хар

_Запрещено к распространению на территории Барраярской Империи._   
_Глава СБ Г. Аллегре_  
 **1\. Ясли**

Я хаут Ларина Хонтас, но сейчас я известна в основном как леди д'Хар, жена командующего Вторым флотом Цетаганды гем-адмирала Лонео Хара. Наш брак длится уже почти половину столетия, а знакомство и того больше. Сто с лишним лет назад я была рождена для служения Цетаганде. И это история моей жизни.

***

Мой геном был собран в лаборатории Звездных Яслей из генного материала шести человек — пяти женщин и одного мужчины. Доминирующая Х-хромосома принадлежала мужчине из созвездия Хонтас, что предопределило фамилию. Вторая Х-хромосома происходила от Рондов, и пожертвовавшая яйцеклетку женщина этого созвездия могла бы считаться моей матерью, если бы мы хоть раз в жизни встретились.

Я родилась на Кси Кита. Хотя «родилась» — это, наверное, неправильное выражение. Никто не вынашивал меня, страдая от тошноты и рвоты беременности, никто не кричал в муках родов, и ничье тело не сотрясалось в схватках и потугах. Просто в назначенный день и час медтехник открыла клапаны маточного репликатора, отсоединила питающие трубки и достала меня из амниотической жидкости.

— Добро пожаловать в мир, малышка, — так, должно быть, поприветствовала она меня, прежде чем передать на руки моей кормилице.

Следующие несколько лет я провела в яслях созвездия. Только не надо придумывать себе в воображении что-то типа барраярских сиротских домов. Все-таки созвездие хаутов — это намного больше, чем семья обывателей. Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда поняла, что у меня есть все. У меня была любящая кормилица, личный врач, доула-ба, которое со мной гуляло, и девушка-гем с красивым голосом, читавшая мне сказки или певшая колыбельные перед сном. Дом-дворец, в котором я жила вместе со своими разновозрастными старшими, а затем и младшими сестрами, был укомплектован всеми последними модными игрушками. У нас даже имелся собственный зверинец!

Детские ясли моего созвездия занимали огромную усадьбу. Во всяком случае, границ я так никогда и не видела, все вокруг было наше. Разве что еще был город, но до него нас возили на специальном транспорте. На территории усадьбы была генетическая лаборатория, где Старшие Сестры и Матери работали над совершенствованием наших генных линеек, создавали детей для подопечных гем-родов и решали, каких хаутов нужно заказать созвездию. Обсуждения модификаций могут длиться несколько лет. Еще был корпус маточных репликаторов, совмещенный с этажами малышей — у каждого свой, с полным штатом — как у меня.

В том возрасте я особенно любила лазать по всяким горкам во дворе корпуса, залезать на самый верх и смотреть, как внизу копошатся те, кто не смог или не успел.

Впрочем, нельзя и сказать, что я жила как растение в оранжерее, тщательно оберегаемое от сквозняков и вредителей.

Каждый день со мной и другими сестрами занимались воспитатели, обучая сначала говорить и ходить, а потом читать, писать и считать. Но любимыми у меня были уроки рисования. Рисовала я много, часто и буквально на всем. Подозреваю, что стены в общей комнате именно поэтому были сделаны из моющегося пластика — каждый день на них красовался новый рисунок, сначала просто линии и каракули, а затем и все более четкие и осмысленные образы.

После того как я научилась довольно бойко ходить и болтать, меня переселили в мой собственный домик, являвшийся частью огромного таунхауса — справа и слева жили другие сестры и братья. Штат окружавших меня гем-помощниц вырос на девушку, подбиравшую мне одежду, и тех, кто следил за чистотой комнат. Возможно, были и еще работницы, но они не отложились в памяти.

Когда мне исполнилось пять лет, я прошла первое тестирование на определение профессии — для того, чтобы подобрать наиболее подходящую программу обучения. Дети-хауты обучаются в школе, общей на несколько созвездий, живущих по соседству с городом. Учатся там по индивидуальным программам, так как специализации созвездий могут быть очень различны. Каждый ребенок имеет собственное расписание и посещает только тот список занятий, который ему рекомендован в зависимости от предполагаемой дальнейшей карьеры и, конечно, личных предпочтений.

Специализация моего созвездия — это строительство имперского значения и архитектура городских пространств. Поэтому основные предметы моего обучения были поделены на три группы: общие дисциплины — история, языки и литература, физическая подготовка и все то же самое, чему учат в школах как хаутов, так и гемов и даже третье сословие; затем профессиональные — рисование, черчение, химия, физика, управление подчиненными гем-кланами исполнителей, программирование строительных роботов и прочие необходимые профессиональные навыки; и наконец отдельный блок хаутских знаний — биология, генетика, яды и противоядия, ритуалы и церемонии, как семейные, так и Имперские, а также набор биологического оружия моего созвездия, способы и особенности его применения, в том числе при работе с гражданским и военным строительством. И еще многое, многое другое. В двенадцать лет базовое образование считается законченным, и далее начинается совершенствование. 

После многочисленных консультаций, тестирований и разговоров с Главой Созвездия и Старшими Матерями, с учетом моего желания, полученных умений и навыков, а также генетической модификации и специализации созвездия было решено, что я продолжу образование и карьеру в области проектирования жилых комплексов. 

Я хорошо помню, как мне в первый раз позволили подключиться к интерфейсу разработки. Мое тело не интегрировано с интерфейсом напрямую, как это бывает у гемов, которым делают церебральные импланты. Поэтому я всегда пользовалась наружным: очками в специально оборудованной комнате. Мне на голову надели VR-очки, и я словно взлетела над полом, передо мной теперь были не стены, а огромное, расстилающееся до горизонта пространство. Пока в виде плоской равнины, покрытой зеленой травой. Твердый голос наставника сопровождал меня, показывая, как вызвать тот или иной элемент интерфейса, и позволяя изменить поверхность внизу. После урока голое поле, над которым я экспериментировала, уже больше походило на пострадавшую от урагана деревушку. Тут и там были понатыканы растения, безо всякой гармонии расположены здания и конструкционные элементы, дороги пересекались под самыми странными углами. Но это был мой первый город! Конечно, когда урок окончился, я испытала самое настоящее переживание острой потери. И с тех пор подключение к интерфейсу разработки — одно из самых сильных удовольствий в моей жизни, потому что именно там я не скована никакими ограничениями и могу творить все, что взбредет в голову.

Здесь стоит сделать отступление, в том случае, если мои мемуары будут признаны достойными широкого распространения, а не спрятаны в частную библиотеку: то, что я описываю, — лишь мой личный опыт.

Школа хаутов — закрытое заведение, хотя общедоступные школы для третьего класса или частные школы гемов и копируют общую канву, разница в программах обучения колоссальна. В одиннадцать лет я уже свободно могла проектировать малые и средние архитектурные объекты, а однажды даже послала свой проект на земной конкурс. Неожиданно для себя — выиграла, но к награждению допущена не была, поскольку юные хаут-леди не могут покидать пределы созвездия как минимум до совершеннолетия. Во всяком случае, так мне объяснил лорд-глава Менро Хонтас.

В тот же год я познакомилась и с Лонео.

**2\. Рыцарь и дракон**

Это была моя недоработка. Снежный замок, который мы с сестрами собирали целое утро в городском парке, оказался недостаточно крепким. В нашем замке было четыре башни по углам и перекрытия между ними почти в рост взрослого. На специальные уступы под стенами можно было встать и кидать снежки в команду по другую сторону от стен.

Старший братец Кайнор даже соорудил «голову дракона» с большой бутылью воды, чтобы поливать из нее всех идущих на приступ.

Но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так, и шея дракона, которую укрепляла как раз я, не выдержала напора противников. Эта конструкция и рухнула прямо на нас. Старшие сестры, подхватив на руки младших, сбежали через узкий лаз. Кайнор сидел на снеговом полу замка и держался за нос, в который прилетел крепкий снежок кого-то из наших оппонентов. На его пальцах была кровь. Я же подвернула ногу, когда упала с приступки у стены, и потом на нее свалилась еще и наша «голова дракона». 

И вот я сижу, держусь за ногу. Голова у меня кружится, нога болит, и встать я не способна.

— Гляньте! Да у нас тут прекрасная принцесса в логове злого дракона!

Через стену перелезает высокий парень лет семнадцати, чуть младше Кайнора.

— Не побхоби к боей сест’е!

— О, так здесь еще и защитник принцессы имеется. Не волнуйся, я ее не обижу. Тебе самому-то помощь нужна?

— Нет, сб’авлюсь.

Тут он опускается рядом и смотрит своими огромными синими глазами на меня.

— Как у тебя дела, принцесса? Что-то болит?

— Нога, — отвечаю, не зная, куда деть взгляд, и от такого неожиданного внимания покрываюсь жаром румянца.

— Ну ничего, сейчас ваш рыцарь спасет вас, принцесса! — Он кладет пальцы на лодыжку и аккуратно пробегает по ноге вверх и вниз, ощупывая. — Похоже, переломов нет. Давай я тебя отнесу к старшим. Держись за шею. Эй, парень, тебе тоже стоит пойти с нами! — это он уже Кайнору.

Всю дорогу до группки наших сестер и воспитательниц он несет меня на руках, а я, вцепившись в его плечо, едва дышу от залившего меня смущения. Кайнор показывает, куда идти.

— Ларина, может, познакомишь и нас со своим поклонником? — замечает нас Халла, старшая сестра.

Я еще больше смущаюсь, ведь так и не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова, пока он нес меня.

— Прошу прощения, леди. Ваша сестра, похоже, подвернула ногу. Кому я могу передать ее для осмотра?

— Ставьте ее рядом со мной, молодой человек, — это говорит ему наша воспитательница, гем Криста.

Он послушно опускает меня на землю, но я не могу стоять — и от боли в ноге, и от переполняющих эмоций.

— Как тебя зовут? — еле выдавливаю я, все еще судорожно цепляясь за его одежду.

— Гем Лонео Хар, но для друзей просто Ло. А кто ты, прекрасная принцесса?

— Хаут Ларина Хонтас.

— Так ты действительно принцесса! — Он сгибается в вежливом поклоне, как полагается гему в присутствии хаут-леди. — Простите, но я должен покинуть вас, меня ждут друзья.

Лонео кивает в сторону группы наших бывших противников и быстро уходит.

Я остаюсь стоять рядом с воспитательницей, там, где он меня и поставил, и забываю даже, как дышать.

И лишь много позже, после того как гем Криста меня осмотрела, вызвала машину и нашего врача, и даже после того, как мы приехали домой, понимаю, что не спросила самого главного — как с ним связаться. От накатившей печали я прорыдала в подушку весь оставшийся вечер.

Иметь большую семью — это счастье. Но не в то утро, когда к тебе в спальню ворвались младшие сестры и начали вопить: «Лари-и-ина! Влюби-и-илась! Лари-и-ина! Влюби-и-илась!» В этот момент мне хотелось быть сиротой, где-нибудь на окраине галактики.

— Успокойтесь! Прекратите! Ну сколько можно! Хватит!

Мои окрики на них почти не действовали, они продолжали гомонить.

— И кто вам сказал эту новость?

— Халла! Халла! И Кайнор! Да, и Кайнор тоже! И еще Минако! И Сарика!

В общем, все, кто вчера был на прогулке. Всех сдали, мелкие шкоды.

У меня большая семья. Намного больше, чем у любого гема, а уж про третье сословие с их нуклеарными семьями и вовсе говорить не стоит. Потому что моя семья — это созвездие.

Созвездие — это альфа и начало начал в Цетаганде. Созвездия создают все, что есть в Империи, и являются основой жизни остальных двух сословий. «Мы живем лишь для служения Империи!» — вот девиз всех созвездий. Хауты создают красоту, несут гармонию в Империю. Они направляют кипучую энергию гемов на завоевания новых территорий вовне и защиту от разложения изнутри. И они же руководят исполнителями из третьих для создания комфортных условий жизни в Империи для всех сословий. Три четверти всех научных разработок приходится на долю ученых-хаутов. Почти две трети всех произведений искусства — картин, образцов дизайна, музыки, литературных форм, головидео и фили-снов — создано хаутами. При этом численность хаутов редко превышает один процент от всего населения Империи.  
Авторские права на любые произведения искусства, патенты на научные открытия, чертежи и макеты — все принадлежит тому созвездию, хаут которого это создал. И права эти являются бессрочными, пока существует созвездие. Созвездия даруют свою опеку различным родам гемов и третьих, а те в ответ платят своей преданностью и служением высшей расе. Без созвездий гемы станут бандитами, промышляющими грабежом соседей, а третье сословие — покорными исполнителями, идущими за любым, кто заплатит денег или даст еды. И лишь хауты могут вести всю деятельность в верном направлении, гармонизировать работу исполнителей и подчинять агрессию гемов твердому расчету и целесообразности.

И, конечно, самые лучшие, самые новейшие биологические, медицинские и генетические разработки — плод трудов лабораторий хаутов, и только их. Каждое созвездие создает внутри своих яслей генный комплекс, который усиливает определенные качества. А затем представляет эти модификации в Небесном Саду, с тем чтобы его включили в генетический банк высшей расы. И если их принимают, то разработка распространяется по всей Империи, а за ее использование в геноме каждого конкретного ребенка созвездие получает определенные выплаты. В первую очередь улучшение используется в Императорской семье. Затем вносится в геном всех новых членов созвездия-создателя. И, спустя десять лет, генный комплекс включается в геномы детей других созвездий, оплативших такую специализацию. И лишь через двадцать лет модифицированный комплекс начинает предлагаться в репродуктивных центрах по всей Империи, принося доход созвездию. 

Созвездие хаутов во времена моей юности составляло около четырехсот-пятисот человек. В зависимости от богатства и потребности Империи в специалистах. Наше довольно большое — строек по всей империи много, и везде нужны талантливые архитекторы, ландшафтные дизайнеры и проектировщики помещений. Поэтому в нашей усадьбе каждый год появляется по два-три, а иногда даже и четыре новых малыша, а те, кому исполняется двенадцать, — покидают её. Возвращаются только уже Старшие братья и сестры, закончившие обучение и желающие служить созвездию в качестве нянек-воспитателей для подрастающих Младших.

Но мне одиннадцать, и впереди долгая-долгая зима.

— Эй, Лар, хватит тосковать! А я знаю, как найти твоего «рыцаря»!

— Делись, Кай.

— Его семья — в опеке у Джонтов, они живут в их секторе. Я точно узнал! Старший Брат Дамино поделился информацией.

— Удивительно, а почему не сразу лорд Менро?

— Ну, я пока еще не могу обратиться напрямую к Главе созвездия, да и он сейчас на Эте. Но, думаю, и такой день настанет. Ведь с тобой же он общался из-за приглашения на Землю.

— Завидуй молча.

— Вот и помогай тебе после этого, «прекрасная принцесса»! Возьму и расскажу твоему рыцарю, что ты вовсе не нежная, хрупкая и изящная, а вполне себе огнедышащая и чешуйчатая, как все драконы!

— Вот бы с ним увидеться! Ты видел, какие синие у него глаза?

— Нет. Но зато точно знаю, что через неделю премьера в театре «Сад у лазоревого пруда», и Джонты там обязательно будут. Возможно, они прихватят и своих подопечных.

От накатившей радости обнимаю братца за шею.

— Спасибо, Кай! Ты самый лучший старший брат! 

**3\. Театр**

Подготовка к походу в театр - как строительство здания: вот одни детали, вот другие и их надо совместить, чтобы получилось что-то осмысленное. Причем необходимо направлять и подгонять всех, чтобы уложиться в срок.

Одна служанка подобрала мне платье, другая сделала прическу, третья принесла положенные украшения - серьги и бархатный чокер. В тот период еще не было моды на силовые кресла-шары, да и поясов биозащиты тоже не изобрели. Поэтому леди-хауты, которые вели светскую жизнь, соревновались друг с другом в вычурности платьев, изящности шляпок и плотности вуали, скрывавшей лицо.

Из всей семьи пойти захотели только я, Кайнор и Старшая Мать Донесса. Старшая Мать вовсе не мама мне или Каю, да и вообще никому в созвездии. Это просто такое именование тех сестер, чей геном уже был использован в репродуктивной программе Звездных Яслей. Но она скорее всего никогда не встретится со своим ребенком. Ей просто прислали уведомление-сертификат, что ее геном признан достойным и был допущен в селективный план. 

Никто из нас не знает ни своих матерей, ни отцов. В созвездии все — сиблинги. Братья и сестры. Глава созвездия — а в тот период это был хаут-лорд Менро Хонтас — в некотором роде отец всем дочерям созвездия по Х-хромосоме и сыновьям по Y-хромосоме. Но весь остальной геном, сорок пять пар хромосом, составляется по результатам переговоров с владельцами перспективных генных линий. А пара конструктосом, отличающая хаутов от всех остальных низших рас, и вовсе является собственностью Небесного Сада.

Театр «Сад у лазоревого пруда» находится в нашем городе. Это небольшой провинциальный городок, каких множество во всей Империи. Он является сердцем общественной жизни для расположенных вокруг него на много километров усадеб созвездий хаутов и гем-кланов. В городе у каждого семейства имеется и собственный район-«сектор», где располагаются жилые дома, особняки различных служб и все необходимое для временного размещения хоть всего созвездия разом, буде оно пожелает прибыть. Также в городе живут и третьи, как работающие на нас и гемов, так и разного рода предприниматели, ученые, люди искусств и кто угодно еще. Инопланетники, впрочем, в нашей сельской глуши встречаются редко.

— Добрый вечер, Сплетающая Ветви, Смотритель Завязей. Отрадно видеть, что вы приучаете юную поросль вашего созвездия к классическим искусствам, — склоняется в легком поклоне лорд Джонт, встретившийся нам, когда мы прибыли в театр.

— Рада приветствовать вас, Хранитель Древа Жизни хаут Фино, — кивает ему леди Донесса, Кайнор склоняется в поклоне чуть ниже его, я приседаю в неглубоком реверансе. — А вы, я смотрю, получили новых подопечных?

— Да, хаут Донесса. Кланы Хар, Зекор и Тримми прислали нам для прививания манер свою свежую кровь.

— Слава о ваших талантах воспитателя образцовых характеров расходится далеко за пределы планеты.

Я стояла, слушая этот изящный диалог, и мысленно переводила сама себе. _Сплетающая Ветви_ — генетик созвездия, хаут Донесса. _Смотритель Завязей_ — Кайнор, старший брат, проходящий обучение на врача-педиатра и присматривающий за бригадой медтехников маточных репликаторов. _Хранитель Древа Жизни_ — старший архивариус созвездия, ведущий генеалогическую роспись.

При этом я рассматривала и шестерых парней, стоящих позади лорда Фино. Они были все одинаковые — форма синяя с зеленым и раскраска созвездия Джонтов на лицах. Как я отличу того, кого ищу? В груди начала нарастать печаль еще большая, чем предвкушение перед походом в театр.

— Что ж, молодые люди, вот вам новое задание: поприветствуйте как должно наших друзей, — дает команду Хранитель.

Все они одновременно опускаются на одно колено и так же хором произносят:  
— Слуги созвездия Джонт приветствуют старшую госпожу Сплетающую Ветви, старшего господина Смотрителя Завязей и юную госпожу созвездия Хонтас.  
И только один голос в последней фразе чуть сбивается:

— ...и юную госпожу Ларину Хонтас.

На сердце у меня сразу же теплеет, потому что он точно здесь. Но проблема легче не становится, так как они остаются одинаковыми, словно манекены в магазине.

Мгновения волшебства начинаются, когда мы идем смотреть пьесу. Я мало что понимаю в происходящем, но в целом сюжет довольно прозаичен: Злодей похищает девушку, а доблестный Рыцарь спасает ее. Первый акт заканчивается проникновенным монологом Похищенной, во время которого я даже не могу сдержать слез. Когда мы выходим в общий холл, я в отражении вижу свои слегка покрасневшие глаза и прошу у леди Донессы разрешения отойти до комнаты отдыха. Она, не прерывая обсуждения тонкостей пьесы с хаутом Фино, соглашается. Один из гемов-подопечных лорда Джонта тут же кланяется:

— Дозвольте сопровождать юную леди. Покорный слуга может провести небольшую экскурсию.

Лорд Джонт также соглашается, но напоминает, что перерыв всего лишь десять минут.  
Конечно, нам с Лонео хватило этого времени, чтобы обменяться контактами, немного поболтать и условиться о будущей встрече. Также он объяснил мне, как отличать его по лицевой раскраске — среди пестроты линий всегда будут две, оранжевая и зеленая, на одном и том же месте. У представителей других гем-родов эти линии будут иных цветов, а все остальное лицо — такое же.

Зима оказывается не такой уж и долгой. Гем Лонео Хар в своем клане один из младших сыновей. Их клан находится в опеке у Джонтов и занимается в основном системами охраны и безопасности, видеонаблюдением и пожарной сигнализацией. Все мужчины клана поступают на военную или полицейскую службу, а затем берут на себя управление делами рода. 

Гем-кланы — это интересное социальное образование в Империи. Они полностью подчинены каким-либо созвездиям либо находятся под рукой Императора. В свою очередь гем-кланы нанимают третьих для исполнения уже совсем низовых работ. Хотя такое высокотехнологичное общество, как наше, уже давно перешло на производства полного цикла, не требующие ручного труда. Гем-кланы бывают как смешанные, состоящие из разнополых семей, так и однополые. Одним из ярких примеров являются Материнские кланы, которые есть у каждого созвездия. Они состоят целиком и полностью из женщин и подчиняются непосредственно генетикам созвездия. 

Мужские кланы, напротив, большая редкость. Поскольку для продления рода так и не была придумана технология, позволяющая обойтись без женских яйцеклеток при зачатии ребенка от двух мужчин. Но вполне развилась индустрия донорства таких клеток. Кроме того, созвездия, как правило, конструируя свои генные комплексы, предпочитают тестировать их на изолированных Х-хромосомах, и поэтому мальчиков-гемов рождается намного больше, чем девочек. При этом в самих созвездиях создается гораздо больше девочек, чем мальчиков. Отсюда следует интересный гендерный перекос общества, провоцирующий гемов на высокую пассионарность и проявление максимально лучших качеств. 

Потому что, если гем не проявляет должного рвения, он попросту останется без детей, без возможности продлить свою генную линию в будущее. Гемы, в зависимости от своей амбициозности, всегда ищут шанс для возвышения своих потомков. Либо через рост в должности, либо через накопление богатства, либо через создание личной славы в каком-либо направлении. И, конечно, вершиной их мечтаний является получение хаут-супруги, поскольку детям от таких браков доступны практически все высшие должности Империи, кроме разве что управления сатрапиями.

По весне наша детская дружба-влюбленность с Лонео заканчивается. Ему исполняется восемнадцать, а мне двенадцать. Он стрижет волосы и поступает на военную службу, а я улетаю на Сигму Кита, чтобы служить моему созвездию и Империи.

**4\. Сигма Кита**

С двенадцати до двадцати четырех лет длится второй уровень образования. Если по окончании первого яруса я уже вполне сносно могла создавать малые формы, то теперь пришла пора учиться проектировать большие формы. Городские агломерации, терраформирования, орбитальные станции и прочие крупные объекты. Созвездие составляет концепт-арт, потом проект и затем передает подчиненным гем-родам его на обработку, а те в свою очередь возводят по утвержденному проекту уже все необходимое силами нанимаемых третьих. Разумеется, отдельные мелкие объекты, такие как внутренний дизайн домов, торговых и офисных центров, остаются на долю гем-родов, находящихся в опеке нашего созвездия. 

Мое созвездие опекает, как и большинство созвездий, множество гем-линий, более узко специализированных — это производители стройматериалов, разработчики программного обеспечения для создания проектов, различные строительные компании и все, что еще имеет отношение к архитектуре. Во всей Империи не может быть возведено ни одно здание, даже самое малое, без какого-либо участия созвездия Хонтас. Это наша основная служба. Также в воинской опеке у нас есть специальные роды гемов, занимающиеся надзором за исполнителями и контролирующие поставки, в том числе инопланетные. И третьей формой опеки у нас сохранилось два женских клана, которые раньше занимались преимущественно вынашиванием детей-хаутов и ба, а сейчас служат в основном воспитательницами и медтехниками на благо созвездия.

В четырнадцать лет меня пригласили в медцентр нашего поселения на Сигме, где я прошла процедуру сдачи генетического материала. А значит, теперь я признана условно совершеннолетней и мой геном может быть использован в программе Звездных Яслей. Через такую процедуру проходят абсолютно все хауты и гемы и многие из третьих. Гемам и третьим, как правило, еще ставится гормональный имплант, блокирующий беременность. Хаутам он не нужен, так как мы физиологически не способны к зачатию и вынашиванию детей.

В этот же период, вместе с обучением, я погрузилась в активную светскую жизнь, включавшую в себя посещения всех самых модных вечеринок как моего созвездия, так и других, чьи резиденции были на Сигме, и сопровождавшиеся поистине роскошными представлениями. Я поселилась в отдельном доме со своими служанками-гемами и всей необходимой обслугой и стала также принимать у себя гостей. Одно их таких пати и свело меня с Лучаной Кети и Мойрой Ронд. 

Мы с Мойрой ровесницы, а Лучана была почти на тридцать лет старше — самый расцвет молодости. Она-то и стала нас учить тонкостям светской жизни, состоявшей в основном из спускания богатства созвездия на разнообразные украшения, модную одежду и выступления артистов. И, конечно, свидания. С другими хаутами своего созвездия, с хаутами других созвездий, с гемами. Некоторые даже из любопытства завязывали совсем уж экзотичные связи с инопланетниками. И на все это, конечно, тратились деньги созвездия.

Должно быть, мои траты были столь малы, что никогда не вызывали вопросов у финансистов созвездия, или как их еще кличут «Собирателей капусты», хотя официальные именования их должностей весьма замысловаты. Поэтому я никогда не задумывалась о том, что можно или нельзя приобрести. Просто приходила в магазин, заказывала, что понравится, прикладывала идентификатор и получала, что хотела.  
Но, конечно, жизнь хаута будет неполной, если он не сможет нести пользу своему созвездию и Империи, поэтому учебе я посвящала равное время, что и развлечениям бурной юности.

Есть такое сравнение, что многие люди, особенно из маленьких деревень, сходны с лягушками, живущими на дне колодца. Их кругозор ограничен лишь рамками окружающего пространства да кусочком недостижимого неба. И только иногда, когда набравшаяся храбрости лягушка нагло забирается в опустившееся за водой ведро, она получает возможность увидеть, а что там, за пределами ее уютного мирка. Так вот, мы — хауты — лягушки на вершине пирамиды. Мы обозреваем с недоступной никому другому высоты пирамиду цетагандийского общества, но покинуть ее мы не можем. При этом мы служим всю свою жизнь, исполняя все необходимые для развития общества функции — управление и сохранение имеющегося и создание нового.  
Второй ярус пирамиды составляют гемы, служилое сословие. Все мужчины-гемы в обязательном порядке поступают на военную, полицейскую, культурную или специальную службу, все женщины-гемы служат созвездиям как воспитательницы, кормилицы и в еще одной роли, которая с появлением маточных репликаторов сошла на нет. Примерно столетие назад все хауты и ба вынашивались исключительно гем-женщинами. А третье сословие, основа пирамиды, самое многочисленное и самое свободное, — ему служат два остальных сословия, охраняя и направляя. 

За многие века человеческое общество не выработало другой, более устойчивой формы социального обустройства, чем пирамида, внизу которой находятся Крестьяне, обеспечивающие своей исполнительностью приращение богатства всех сословий. Средним слоем является аристократия Воинов, охраняющих и защищающих общество. И на вершине пирамиды обретаются Творцы: ученые, инженеры и художники, несущие новое в этот мир, создающие то, из чего потом, многократным повторением, крестьяне произведут все необходимое для общественного комфорта.

Но бывает и так, что на вершине оказываются те, кто не способен нести это бремя. 

В период юности все переживают кризис сепарации. И если Небесный Господин и Госпожа, как Отец и Мать, так и остаются идеализированными сакральными фигурами, то предопределенность жизненного пути у некоторых вызывает отторжение. Еще бывают какие-то поведенческие или характерологические проблемы. Такие хауты, как правило, покидают геном, и им подбирают мужа среди гемов. Это может быть человек, которого захочет либо сама хаут, что чаще, либо тот, кого выберет созвездие, в случае совсем уж критичного бунта. Но все это не касается мужчин-хаутов. Они остаются в созвездии пожизненно и если не желают служить Империи, то содержатся на специализированных курортах исключенными из селективного плана Звездных Яслей. 

Финалом моей образовательной программы стало частное проектирование нового города.

На Сигме в этот период шел рост одного из новых созвездий. Основатель созвездия Массимо Кортенело изобрел поле, позволявшее сквозь него проходить молекулам воздуха, но не пропускавшее ничего другого. При этом поле ограничивалось некими рамками, и затем из этих рамок можно было собрать конструкцию любого размера и формы. Единственной проблемой стало то, что Массимо был урожденным бетанцем, но у него имелись какие-то затруднения на родине, связанные с их карательной психиатрической службой. Поэтому в обмен на технологию такого поля ему разрешили основать свое созвездие на Сигме Кита. Эта будущая семья хаутов займется производством и поддержанием всех таких конструкций в дальнейшем по Империи.

Для основания нового созвездия используется только мужской геном. Да, в банк хаутов принимается генный материал от человека любого пола, но женский геном включается в программу сразу для рождения дочерей-хаутов, которые заключат контракт. Принятие мужского генома бывает и без основания созвездия, но это, обычно, возвратные поступления из среды гемов, прошедшие тщательную селекцию. 

Основателями хаут-линий в современности становятся выдающиеся ученые, чья изобретательность фактически приводит к рождению новой отрасли. Силами созвездий и при участии Империи выделяется определенная площадь под три группы объектов — Ясли Созвездия, Рабочую Базу и Курорт отошедших от дел. Все они возводятся при нашем активном участии. В это время в Звездных Яслях уже начинают подрастать дети, которые и составят основное ядро. Отец детей, тот самый ученый, становится первым Главой, хотя и не хаутом. В дальнейшем структура созвездия формируется такой же, как у всех: основной пул хаутов-детей Главы от тех, кто пожелает заключить с ним контракт и гем-кланы, созданные с помощью того же генного материала, но из яйцеклеток гемов и третьих. Хауты будут отвечать за интеллектуальные разработки и нововведения, а также осуществлять общее руководство, гемы — воплощать в жизнь проекты, исполняя заказы, которые начнет получать созвездие от Империи, других созвездий и гем-кланов, а также организаций, третьих и инопланетников.

На водном мире Сигмы, где площадь суши составляла менее одной десятой процента от всей поверхности, апробация таких полей была как нигде в Империи актуальна. И моя семья создавала новые площади для хаут-линии Кортенело, включавшие в себя Ясли созвездия, Курорт для отошедших от дел и Рабочую базу с использованием новой технологии поля. Это, конечно, условные названия, созвездие им потом присвоит свои, но они отражают суть. В Яслях будут вестись генеалогические росписи, заключаться генетические контракты как хаутов, так и новоосновываемых гем-родов и проводиться исследования генных комплексов, улучшающих членов созвездия. Дети будут подрастать там же, и им предстоит стать лучшими производителями подобных полей в галактике. Курорт, а точнее целая сеть усадеб, предназначается для тех из хаутов, кто уже слишком пожилой, чтобы принимать активное участие в работе созвездия или нести службу в Империи, но еще не готов отсечь себя от Древа Жизни, и желающих вкусить плоды своей долгой жизни.

Моей группе досталось проектировать Рабочую базу. Поскольку Сигма — водный мир с крайне малым количеством суши, но при этом глубины океана нигде не опускаются ниже двух километров, было решено строить именно подводный город с использованием полей созвездия как ограничительных внешних конструкций куполов.

В качестве основного мотива и внешней формы города была избрана цветочная тема. Сама же Рабочая База созвездия Кортенело выглядит как три цветка цикламена, составленных в виде равностороннего треугольника.

Когда возведение города было закончено, на церемонию открытия прибыло само Небесное Семейство. Хаут-император Джияджа и его мать, Вдовствующая Императрица.

Фактически это и было церемонией основания нового созвездия. Вся предыдущая работа — лишь подготовка.

Конечно, не обошлось и без положенных церемоний, куда были приглашены и мои подруги, Лучана и Мойра.

Мойра Ронд начала флиртовать с недавно занявшим трон Императором. Он взошел на престол после долгого ожидания, будучи уже в немолодом возрасте. Но поскольку правом заключать брак из всех хаутов-мужчин обладает только Император, он ранее не был женат. И сейчас среди хаутов-женщин существовала определенная конкуренция за эти вакантные места. Императриц, по закону, не могло быть более пяти.

Лучана Кети, выразив положенные приветствия Небесному Господину, завладела вниманием его матери, Вдовствующей Императрицы. Это была весьма пожилая дама с живым и острым умом, занимавшаяся контролем работы Звездных Яслей, обеспечивающими исполнение генетических контрактов всех созвездий. Генетические лаборатории хаутов, расположенные вне Яслей, могут работать только с генным материалом гемов, входящих в опеку созвездия, создавая более совершенные вариации своих модификаций. Работать же с ДНК хаутов могут лишь Звездные Ясли. Лучана, определенно, хотела присоединиться к ним, не желая довольствоваться вторичной ролью обычного конструктора. Ей нравилось творить более совершенных людей.

Мойра же хотела стать женщиной Императора. 

На последнем приеме в честь созвездия Кортенело хаут-император пожелал высказать мне личные благодарности по поводу открытия нового города, и в конце своих восхвалений он добавил:

— Столь прекрасная женщина, как вы, хаут Ларина, безусловно, стала бы великолепным приобретением для Небесного Сада.

— Я рождена служить Империи, хаут-император, и боюсь, что если ограничить мою деятельность лишь Небесным Садом, то Империя понесет невосполнимые потери. Я уверена, здесь, на Сигме Кита, есть хаут-леди, такие как Лучана Кети, желающие присоединиться к проектам Звездных Яслей, — сдерживая страх, ответила я. Оказаться запертой в Небесном Саду, что может быть кошмарней?

После отбытия Небесного Семейства мне поступило еще шесть предложений о проектировании городов для других семейств, желающих поселиться на Сигме, и какие-то из них были приняты. Я осталась на Сигме Кита еще на несколько лет. Мной было разработано три проекта подводных городов-цветов, впоследствии ставших туристическими объектами, показываемыми инопланетникам как с высоты, так и изнутри. 

Когда моя работа на Сигме подходила к концу, в прессе начали мелькать упоминания о вновь возникшей на карте п-в-туннелей давно утраченной Колонии Дзета, или как местные поселенцы ее теперь называют — Барраяре.

Звездные Ясли тем временем возглавила Лучана Кети, первая жена Императора, сменив на этом посту его мать, и принадлежавшая к группе генетиков, которые хотели максимальной изоляции генома хаутов от возможности влияния, особенно со стороны политиков и военных. И колония Дзета при соблюдении определенных условий казалась им тем местом, куда можно перенести главный центр генетических разработок, выделив под него всю планету. Собрать, так сказать, все лаборатории всех созвездий «под одной крышей», чтобы ускорить внедрение разрабатываемых генетических комплексов. 

Но была и проблема — местное население новообретенной колонии, деградировавшее на уровень докосмической эпохи Земли.

**5\. Варвары**

Я прибыла на Барраяр. Как главный архитектор-проектировщик городов новой Девятой Сатрапии. Я поверить не могла в это. Я на недавно открытой планете, которая на головидео отображается как красно-фиолетовый шар с зелеными вкраплениями, повторяющими очертания рек. Ночная сторона темная, почти нет искусственного освещения. Но тем не менее там довольно большое количество местного населения. 

С окончанием Периода Изоляции барраярское общество раскололось на две неравные группы — просвещенное ремесленное и научное сословие, надеявшееся стать гражданами более цивилизованных миров, и местная аристократия с крестьянством, желавшие во чтобы то ни стало отстоять статус-кво. Поэтому цивилизаторская миссия Цетаганды, с одной стороны, находила поддержку у горожан крупнейших агломераций, не желавших платить чудовищные поборы форам. А с другой стороны — любой вылет за пределы городов становился весьма рискованным предприятием, так как местные повстанцы быстро учились партизанской войне.

Но, конечно, хауты нашего положения о таком не задумывались. Поскольку нападения на хаута в пределах Империи — немыслимое преступление.

В один из солнечных весенних дней мы с хаутом Джемикой и четырьмя нашими гем-ассистентками полетели осматривать пригороды Золтана, или, как его называли местные, Форбарр-Султаны. Хаут Джемика была одним из лучших специалистов по терраформированию. И, как и все хауты, она приводила местную среду к комфортной для жизни людей так, чтобы добавить подходящие биологические формы и при этом сохранить самобытные планетарные экосистемы. Потому что важна любая жизнь. А развившаяся в иных условиях — особенно, так как является новым вариантом.

Сегодня она решила лично проинспектировать окрестности Золтана, чтобы оценить степень взаимопроникновения барраярской и земной экосистем.

Я же координировала своих ассистенток, пока они сканировали местность для того, чтобы потом загрузить получившуюся объемную панораму в редактор. И когда соберется достаточно данных, я займусь проектированием нормального города с космопортом, медицинскими центрами, университетом и представительствами различных имперских служб.

В какой момент все произошло, я не запомнила. Просто под флайером внезапно расцвела вспышка, и он начал падать. Наши водитель и охранник погибли сразу, поскольку взорвалась передняя часть флайера. Но мы, защищенные пассажирской кабиной, упали на землю. 

Когда я прихожу в себя, оказывается, что мы окружены группой местных «непримиримых» дикарей, вооруженных ножами и чем-то вроде мечей. А дальше происходит то, за что на цивилизованных планетах Империи пресекают не только жизнь человека, но и жизни всех представителей его рода. Они нападают на леди Джемику, сидевшую впереди всех, отбирают ее одежду и совершают тягчайшее преступление в Империи — надругательство над телом хаута. От ужаса я теряю сознание во второй раз прямо в разбитой кабине флайера.

Забытье не может длиться вечно, и я прихожу в себя уже после заката. Как и почему истязания не коснулись других, мне осталось неизвестным. Из криков, которые издают эти варвары, становится более-менее понятно, что подошла вторая группа из чуть сильнее цивилизованных местных. И они выражают крайнее возмущение произошедшим. Но из-за их акцента трудно понять — то ли тем, что начали без них, то ли что вообще сделали такое. К середине ночи варвары затихают, но и к нам больше не подходят, оставив в покое и нас, и свою жертву. Я вижу избитую и изнасилованную Джемику, которая где-то смогла найти нож, она приближается к кабине и тихо шепчет мне: 

— Хаут Ларина, постарайтесь выжить, думаю, в течение дня или двух поисковая группа найдет вас. А я должна преподать им урок. — Я так отчаянно боюсь, что могу только кивнуть и мысленно удивиться, сколько же в ней силы. Я бы, наверное, умерла при первых же попытках отобрать мою одежду. Тщетно проверяю свой комм-линк, сигнала нет.

Гем Сайана по требованию Джемики дает ей ампулу из того набора, что всегда находится при леди-хаутах и их сопровождении.

В опустившейся тьме уже ничего не видно, разве что доносятся отдельные звуки да шум леса. На рассвете весь лагерь этих дикарей в самом прямом смысле стоит на ушах.

— Что, дьявол вас всех забери, тут происходит?! — орет один из них, вероятнее всего предводитель этой стаи.

На расчищенной площадке в очерченном круге, приняв ритуальную позу, лежит хаут Джемика с перерезанным горлом и ножом в руке. Неподалеку корчатся шесть тел, которых уже с трудом можно назвать людьми — распад тканей зашел слишком глубоко, но они все еще живы, хотя и обезумели от боли.

Гем Сайана, ассистентка Джемики, решается просветить варваров:

— Хаут Джемика не пожелала жить, будучи оскверненной этими животными. Она отсекла себя от Древа Жизни. А эти… они сейчас проходят «поединок генов».

— «Отсекла себя» — самоубилась, значит, да? Проклятые захватчики, со своим ломаным языком. А что за «поединок»? С чем они там дерутся? Почему они в таком виде?

— «Поединок генов» — это заражение биологическим оружием хаутов. Чьи гены сильнее — тот и выживет. Иногда человек, чаще — оружие. 

— Заражение? Так они больны? Эта женщина была заразна? И как передается эта болезнь?

— Хауты — самые совершенные люди во всей вселенной. А они посмели коснуться хаута Джемики. И сделали это против ее воли. Разумеется, она карает их. Во всей Империи никто не смеет идти против воли хаутов, потому что они есть жизнь. Эти дикари совершили отвратительнейшее преступление против основ жизни. И хаут наказала их, внедрив в них свое оружие. Теперь оно пожирает их, разлагая тела. Если вы не хотите, чтобы «поединок» перешел на вас, то вам лучше не трогать их тел до окончательного умерщвления. После чего, опять же не трогая их, вам следует разложить вокруг них костры и сжечь трупы. Поскольку иным способом стерилизовать эти останки вы вряд ли сможете.

Пока гем Сайана просвещает неразумных, сильно упрощая происходящее, я шепотом спрашиваю у других ассистенток, вызвали ли они хоть кого-то на помощь. Гем-леди печально сообщают, что у двух из них повредилась электроника, а у одной комм-линк разбит и вовсе в труху. Комм же последней ассистентки слишком слаб и не видит спутника. Я осматриваю себя и понимаю, что местные не стали меня даже обыскивать, а мой комм-линк все еще работает, хотя и начал разряжаться. Днем сигнал хоть и слабый, но есть. Возможно, стал виден какой-нибудь из спутников. Я вызываю службу охраны, но сигнал через лес, да еще и в отсутствие обычной для выскотехнологичных миров спутниковой группы, еле идет, и нормальный отклик не проходит. Остается только ждать. 

Спустя три часа над стоянкой захвативших нас дикарей зависает военный флайер, и находящиеся там гемы с размеренностью машин делают выстрелы из парализаторов в мечущихся повстанцев. Парочка самых умных кидает свои поясные ножи во флайер, но пробить броню корпуса не может. Обезопасив пространство, флайер опускается на землю, рассыпавшаяся из него группа начинает подбирать парализованных дикарей и складывать зафиксированными на одном краю лагеря. На другом собираемся мы — все бывшие пленницы.

— Смиренно прошу прощения, леди, что так сильно задержались с вашим поиском. Мы непоправимо опоздали.

Гем-лейтенант опускается на одно колено перед нами, склоняя голову. Я с удивлением слышу знакомый голос и вглядываюсь в лицо офицера. Грим лейтенанта безупречен, но завиток зеленого и оранжевого цветов яснее слов говорит о его принадлежности к клану Хар.

— Лонео, — одними губами обозначаю я.

Он еще ниже опускает голову.

— Готов выслушать пожелания леди относительно места, куда они хотят быть доставленными.

Когда все дикари собраны и ожидают в наручниках, а тело хаута Джемики помещено на носилки и погружено на борт отдельно прибывшего грузового флайера, меня накрывает эмоциональным откатом от перенесенного шока. Я начинаю рыдать, меня трясет в истерике, я даже на ногах удержаться не могу. И при этом намертво вцепляюсь пальцами в рукав рядом стоящего гема, словно в спасательный круг.

— Тише, тише, прекрасная принцесса, — похлопывает он меня по ладони, усаживая в кабину флайера, и его теплый голос успокаивает, — все драконы повержены, вы в безопасности. Ваши рыцари доставят вас домой, во дворец. Все будет хорошо.  
Я прижимаюсь лбом к его груди, и он неловко поглаживает меня по плечу, пока я выплакиваю пережитый ужас. Прошла, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем я смогла успокоиться и наконец выдавить из себя потрясенное:

— Лонео, ты… на Девятой сатрапии!

— Конечно, принцесса. Воин всегда служит там, где необходимо, там, куда пошлет начальство, и там, где принцессы нуждаются в спасении от драконов. — Лицо под армейским гримом трогает легкая улыбка.

Я активирую комм-линк на запястье.

— Может быть, у тебя найдется время рассказать мне о том, где ты служил? — с затаенной надеждой спрашиваю, открывая форму набора номера.

Он вводит свой контакт.

— Желания леди — закон для всех ее защитников.

Тут я замечаю, что некоторые пленные дикари, придя в себя, уставились на мой комм. Перевожу его обратно в спящий режим, и он становится неотличим от других браслетов на руке — просто изящная безделушка.

По нашему возвращению в столицу сатрапии, город Золтан, случившееся быстро стало достоянием прессы. В Империи поднялась волна возмущения по поводу ужаснейшего насилия над хаутом Джемикой. Среди гемов резко выросло число запросов на перевод в Девятую сатрапию — многие хотели отомстить варварам, совершившим такое. Даже третьи стали массово записываться на военную службу, что было редкостью в любое время, как мирное, так и военное.

Через год пришло распоряжение от Небесного Сада и опечатанный контейнер. Нам доставили самую последнюю разработку ученых — личный пояс защиты на основе технологий поля Кортенело. Всем леди-хаутам Девятой сатрапии теперь предписывалось носить его постоянно. Будучи включен, пояс создавал силовое поле, препятствующее проникновению любых объектов внешней среды. Таким образом предполагалось не допустить повторения столь вопиющих случаев варварства.

**6\. Духи, стихи и яды**

Через неделю после той моей кошмарной поездки я набралась храбрости позвонить гему Хару и попросила его о встрече. 

Сначала мы отправились в театр, где давали одну из классических постановок, затем послушали певичек в Доме удовольствий и, наконец, решили потанцевать в местном ночном клубе, в котором собиралось больше третьих. Но мне — после пережитого ужаса — хотелось развлечений, любых и много. Там играла быстрая земная музыка, и можно было танцевать, причем отнюдь не церемониальные па. Лонео, оказывается, вполне хорошо умеет это делать. Мы остались в клубе часа на три, пока я не утомилась. Тогда он усадил меня за крошечный пластиковый столик, а сам пошел за напитками.

Я наблюдала за третьими, продолжавшими дискотеку, и не заметила, как в зал вошли два бугая. Но они, похоже, сразу обратили на меня внимание.

— А ничего мордашка, ты тут с кем? — интересуется один, поднимая край вуали, скрывающей мое лицо от взглядов третьих. Второй тем временем усаживается напротив, положив свою ладонь поверх моей и не давая встать.

— Она со мной. — Голос Лонео кажется еще ниже от сдерживаемой ярости. Он опускает два бокала на наш столик.

— О, лорд-захватчик. А ты уверен, что твоя цыпочка не захочет узнать, каковы настоящие мужчины? Мы покажем ей все красоты Барраяра. — Говорящий это парень, похоже, серьезно пьян.

— Уберите руки от леди, немедленно. Иначе вы оба умрете.

— И что, ты убьешь нас?

— Не я. Она.

— Запугай их, но не говори, что я хаут, — на хаутском, который тут никто из местных не знает, требую я. Воспоминания о леди Джемике взывают о мести. Все присутствующие должны запомнить, что нападать на цетагандийских женщин — смертельно.

— А цыпа, оказывается, умеет говорить! — замечает один из наглецов. — И что она сказала?

— Высокородная потребовала, чтобы я не убивал сразу, она хочет испытать на вас свой новый состав.

— Что? — Наглецы тут же убрали руки и отодвинулись от нашего столика.

— Леди путешествует по Империи, собирая особую коллекцию, — продолжает запугивать местных Лонео, — здесь, на Девятой сатрапии, она надеется существенно ее расширить.

— Коллекцию чего?

— Ядов, токсинов и разнообразных возбудителей смертельных инфекций.

— Так леди — куколка не из простых?

— Нет, она действительно высокородная цетагандийка.

— Ну тогда мы просто обязаны познакомить ее с нашими обычаями, — доставая из рукавов ножи, сообщили они. 

Один двинулся сразу к Лонео, второй вбок, ко мне. Какие они странные. С ножами против гем-лорда с парализатором. Разумеется, никакого долгого боя не было. Лонео уложил первого в упор, а второй получил разряд уже в спину, пролетая мимо меня.  
После этой весьма короткой драки Лонео перевернул обоих лицами вверх и свалил рядком. Они были в сознании, но неподвижны ниже шеи.

— Леди, они полностью в вашем распоряжении.

Я сняла с левой руки перчатку и острыми ноготками провела по щеке одного из нападавших. Достала флакончик, смазала мгновенно заалевшие царапины.

— Лонео, открой другому рот, — все еще на хаутском попросила я. И капнула из того же флакончика прямо на язык второму бугаю.

— Нам следует объявить это место зоной биологического заражения? — на галанглике спросил гем Хар, чтобы и остальным присутствующим в зале было понятно.

— Нет, достаточно отправить этих двух в инфекционные боксы, — так же на галактическом английском ответила я, — а если через сутки они еще будут живы, пусть сообщат хауту Зайе, ей наверняка захочется протестировать их иммунитет.

Вызвав по комму медслужбу, он садится за столик, и мы наконец пробуем напитки.

— Леди, я, кажется, тоже вдохнул паров из того флакончика, — со странной интонаций произносит гем.

— Тогда, гем Хар, тебе придется сопроводить меня домой, там есть антидот.

Через десять минут мы уже дома. Я занимала маленький трехэтажный особняк недалеко от центральной площади города, поэтому добраться в крохотном Золтане можно было быстро до любой точки. По сравнению с усадьбами созвездия я просто по-спартански скромна.

— Давай еще немного потанцуем, — прошу его я, когда мы заходим в просторный холл. Интересно, что было в моем коктейле? Голова слегка кружится, и хочется веселья и чего-то еще. Мы делаем несколько плавных танцевальных движений, и наконец он не выдерживает.

— Леди, вы держите мою жизнь в своих руках, — в тишине дома его шепот звучит почти просительно, — вы дадите мне антидот?

— Идем, он у меня там, наверху.

Выглянувшей на звуки нашего прихода гем-девушке я говорю, чтобы нас не беспокоили, и мы поднимаемся в мою малую гостиную.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошу я.

Он застывает напротив меня, со странным выражением глядя на меня своими огромными синими глазами.

— Хаут Ларина, ты играешь со мной, как кошка с мышью. Ты уверена?

— Да.

Его теплые губы накрывают мои. Пальцы скользят по шелку платья, очень-очень осторожно. Мои ладони проходятся по его плечам. Такой нежный, такой мощный. Хочу его. 

Он наконец отрывается, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.

— Так я заслужил антидот?

— А его не существует.

— Что? Как?

— Конечно. Никто не делает противоядия к духам. Это были они. А второго я просто слегка поцарапала. 

— Коварная женщина, — с восхищением шепчет он, — истинная хаут-леди. Словами почти убила трех человек и запугала весь клуб одним флаконом духов.

— Третьим полезно напоминать, почему высшая знать неприкосновенна.

Его руки тем временем не прекращают своего путешествия по моей спине. Мои же пальцы находят застежку верхней накидки его униформы. 

— Ты останешься на чашечку чая?

— Но уже слишком поздно для чая…

— С утра будет как раз во время.

— Ларина, ты просишь меня остаться? — Он приподнимает одну бровь. Его грим слегка перекашивается. 

— Да.

Он снова целует меня, и его руки становятся более нахальными, скользя уже в поисках застежек верхнего платья. Мне намного легче — на нем стандартная военная форма. Верхние слои платья цвета едва распустившегося цикламена остаются лежать на полу гостиной, вместе с верхней частью его формы. Мы перемещаемся в спальню, и там на пол летит шелковая нижняя накидка, цветом и фактурой копирующая уже листья этого растения.

На мне остается лишь тончайшее полупрозрачное нижнее трико, повторяющее изгибы тела и не допускающее распространения генетического материала с эпидермиса во внешнюю среду. На нем уже нет и этого. Он подхватывает меня на руки и опускает на кровать. 

— Даже в самых своих отчаянных мечтах я не надеялся, что ты позволишь мне что-то подобное, прекрасная принцесса, — шепчет Ло, пока его пальцы скользят вверх и вниз по тонкому шелку.

— Тогда у меня есть преимущество. В моих самых смелых мечтах всегда был только ты.

— Ларина…

Его пальцы наконец находят застежку, и последняя преграда начинает понемногу обнажать тело.

_Две вершины стремятся к небу,_   
_Споря со звездами,_   
_Кто же прекрасней._

_Сакура стан склоняет_   
_Пред северным ветром._   
_Весна близится._

_Две реки серебрятся,_   
_Луна освещает дельту._   
_Нежно поет соловей._

Тонкая ткань освобождает ноги и падает на пол. Его хриплый голос, декламирующий классические стихи, заводит меня только больше. Как и его запах, и его прикосновения.

— Наяву это даже лучше, чем в фантазиях, — едва нахожу в себе силы выдавить я.  
Его губы оставляют горячую дорожку на лодыжке, и он отстраняется.

— Мне нужно в душ, — сообщает Ло.

Едва не застонав от сожаления, поднимаюсь с постели и веду его в ванную комнату. Зато теперь при свете ламп я могу разглядеть его тело. Он такой же высокий, как и я, наши глаза на одном уровне. Но он намного шире в плечах, чем любой хаут-лорд, и это сплошные, красиво очерченные мышцы. Ло включает душ, и вода стекает тонкими струйками с его головы вниз по телу. Грим слегка оплывает, но не стирается. 

— У тебя такие короткие волосы, как у барраярцев. Без грима, наверное, можно и перепутать?

— Часто приходится носить шлем, длинные волосы мешают. Вот пойду на повышение, отращу косу длиннее твоей.

Смеюсь. Мои волосы в распущенном состоянии уже ниже коленей, вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет догнать.

Подаю свое средство для снятия церемониального макияжа и вижу его обнаженное лицо.

— Какой ты красивый.

Провожу пальцами по длинному тонкому носу, касаюсь губ, квадратного подбородка. Пальцы спускаются ниже, а он отвечает:

— Мой предок шесть поколений назад завоевал супругу-хаута. Линия оказалась доминантной. Но у меня еще и военная модификация. Усиленный мышечный каркас, подвижные суставы, упругие связки.

Мои пальцы уже скользят по его груди к сухим кубикам пресса.

— Потрясающе, настоящее произведение генетического искусства.

Ло притягивает меня к себе, под струи воды. Я успеваю подхватить с полки гель и выливаю ароматную жидкость на ладонь. Дальше мои руки пускаются в увлекательное путешествие с целью узнать все тонкости его модификации. Он, впрочем, не отстает.

Вдоволь наласкавшись, он быстро сушится и остается в ванной комнате, ожидая, пока я приведу в порядок волосы.

— Разрешишь заплести тебе? — едва слышно предлагает Лонео. Прикасаться к волосам хаута мало кому дозволено. Только парикмахеру, да еще любовнику. Впрочем, мы уже пересекли эту черту. Поворачиваюсь к нему спиной, позволяя проявиться его ухаживанию. Ожидать от гема-военного сложных причесок глупо, и Ло заплетает мне простую косу, примерно на середине требуя чем скрепить.

— Знаешь, лорды-хауты не женятся. Но иногда, если кому-то из них повезет повстречать особенного человека, с которым он хочет остаться, лорд-хаут просит заплести ему волосы, и, таким образом, он обозначает, что его жизнь теперь принадлежит этому человеку, — пока он плетет, рассказываю.

— А у леди-хаутов это тоже так работает? — уточняет Ло.

— Боюсь, что нет. Леди-хауты вступают в брак только по приказу Звездных Яслей и Небесного Семейства.

— Тогда мне придется начать пораньше отращивать волосы.

Закончив косу, он подхватывает меня на руки и несет обратно в спальню. Там Ло кладет на постель и замирает, похоже любуясь открывающимся видом: разгоряченная и готовая к любым безумствам хаут-леди. 

— Тебе уже говорили, что работу Звездных Яслей следует объявить законченной? Они выполнили свою миссию — создали само совершенство, тебя.

— Не припомню, — слегка ежусь, словно от холода, — но я, кажется, начинаю мерзнуть.

— Это поправимо. — Он устраивается рядом, обхватив меня своими руками и прижав к горячему телу. 

— А теперь я чувствую себя кусочком шоколада на солнцепеке.

— Хм-м-м. Надо попробовать. — Его губы скользят по плечу, ключице, спускаются ниже. Ладони тем временем двигаются по талии и спине. 

Голова Ло опускается ниже, и его губы выцеловывают окружность груди, завершая спираль на соске. Потом повторяет с другой стороны и начинает выкладывать цепочку поцелуев вниз, к середине живота.

Пальцами перебираю его короткие прядки. Коленкой проскальзываю по внутренней поверхности его бедра вверх и вниз. Он шипит сквозь зубы:

— Не мешай…

Его пальцы скользят по коже, губы продолжают выписывать прихотливую спираль все ниже и ниже.

Моих простых слов не хватит, чтобы описывать дальше, поэтому положусь на классиков.

_Розы бутон испускает_   
_Эфир аромата_   
_В надежде на гостя визит._

_У орхидеи в полете_   
_Застыл колибри, вкушая_   
_Сладость нектара жизни._

_Шмель росу собирает_   
_С хризантемы цветка._   
_Лето настало._

Когда очередная волна накрывает меня, я просто не могу больше этого терпеть. Запускаю пальцы обеих рук в его волосы и настойчиво тяну вверх, к себе. Он послушно двигается ко мне, напоследок мазнув языком вдоль лунной дорожки живота.

— Хм-м-м.. леди?

Изгибаюсь всем телом, прижимаясь к нему, и одновременно закрываю его рот поцелуем. Высвобождаю пальцы одной руки и проскальзываю ими вниз, по шее, груди и животу. Слегка подтолкнув, побуждаю его перевернуться на спину.

— Разреши мне…

_Угорь пещеру ищет,_   
_Где б затаиться._   
_Надежда компас его._

_Жеребца оседлав,_   
_Куда же мчишься ты,_   
_Прекраснейшая?_

_Зиме вопреки_   
_Вырастают из сердца_   
_Бабочки крылья._

— Мой, наконец-то ты мой.

— Твой, всегда был, — проводит кончиками пальцев по коже живота, и я покрываюсь мурашками. — Как бы сделать так, чтобы и ты стала моей? Простому воину король не отдаст руку прекрасной принцессы.

— Тогда воину самому нужно стать королем. Или даже могущественнее короля.

Он слегка отстраняется и смотрит мне в лицо.

— Когда я повстречал тебя, в моей жизни появился смысл. Я знал, что служу Империи, потому что где-то там, на одной из планет, есть прекрасная принцесса знатного рода. И я хотел, чтобы никакие драконы, повстанцы и иноземные захватчики не могли причинить ей вреда. Когда там, на обломках флайера, я увидел тебя в окружении дикарей, я хотел достать свой родовой нож и перерезать их всех просто за то, что они напугали тебя. А если бы на месте леди Джемики оказалась ты, то после их смерти, а я бы их точно уничтожил, я убил бы себя, потому что больше нет того, ради чего стоило бы жить.

**7\. Собственность**

С утра на меня напало философское настроение. Я размышляла о причинах бунтов со стороны этих одичавших жителей Дзеты-Девятой-Барраяра. Разве им не понятно, что хауты выше всего ценят жизнь? И следуют пути сохранения, а не уничтожения самобытных образцов? И, конечно, они помогают этим новым формам развиваться, как садовник последовательной селекцией из простого шиповника выводит сортовые розы. А гемы и третьи являются, если продолжать эту аллюзию, инструментами воздействия — ножом и, допустим, опылителем. Нож обрезает испорченные, гнилые ветви, прежде чем они заразят ствол или другие растения. Так и наши гемы вынуждены отлавливать тех из дикарей, кто не желает признать превосходство высшей цивилизации, и собирают их в специально отведенных местах, дабы привить им должные культурные установки. 

Хотя это, конечно, совершенно ужасное упрощение. Поскольку и гемы и третьи являются людьми, их невозможно сравнивать с вещами. Но тем не менее разве не все мы — суть инструменты генов, служащие для их воспроизводства?

Когда я обсуждаю этот вопрос с Лонео за обещанным утренним чаем, он говорит, что его забавляет сравнение с ножом. Он себя больше ассоциирует с мечом, карающим злодеев. И спрашивает у меня, а кем считаю себя я — действительно садовником или тщательно выпестованной розой с длинной историей селекции?

После завтрака мы отправляемся на службу, каждый на свою.

Служение Империи — ось жизни любого хаута. Без служения хаут теряет смысл жизни, как теряет смысл цветок розы, если нет ни одного зрителя, способного признать ее существование в моменте, и нет ни одного опылителя, способного продлить ее жизнь в вечности. Каждый из нас рождается для того, чтобы вращать колесо Империи, занимаясь необходимым делом. 

Те хауты, которые отказываются от этого и ведут праздный образ жизни, дозволяя тлению и распаду проникнуть в свою душу, лишаются возможности иметь продление своей ветви на Древе Жизни, оставаясь лишь нераспустившимся бутоном, лишь некоторой вероятностью. О таких говорят: «Не оставивший потомства — не жил вовсе».

А заслужить рождение ребенка можно только своим личным вкладом в дело процветания Империи. 

На второй год моей службы на Барраяре мне доставляют особый сертификат от Звездных Яслей. Удивительно, мне нет еще и сорока, а уже признали достойной! Обычно первый ребенок у нас появляется в сорок-пятьдесят лет, а у женщин, желающих войти в Императорское Семейство, и того позже.

Я вешаю на стену рамку с уведомлением, что мой геном признан достойным и из него была произведена одна из дочерей созвездия Наварр этого года в благодарность за создание прекрасных городов на Сигме Кита. Конечно, Лонео сразу замечает изменение обстановки в моем доме. И еще пару недель дразнит меня «мамашей» и спрашивает, не начну ли я кормить грудью. 

На службе я проектирую развитие Золтана на десять лет вперед, создавая современный город, сохраняя при этом дикарские архитектурные формы и даже делая некоторые реминисценции на них в своих проектах. Местная архитектура весьма напоминает земной город Будапешт, времен конца XIX — начала XX веков. И я решаю сохранить эту самобытность для новой сатрапии.

Город постепенно из замшелой крепости преобразится в открытую и современную столицу сатрапии с ровными улицами и широкими бульварами. Жилые кварталы перемежаются парками, торговые и производственные предприятия займут строго отведенное место. Будет проведена нормальная канализация и система отопления во все без исключения дома. Сойдет на нет традиция топить дома деревом и углем. Золтан очистится от копоти, а то сейчас, когда отмывают некоторые старинные здания, оказывается, что большинство их них вовсе не черные, а из местного красно-розового известняка. 

Лонео несет службу в войсках, обеспечивая безопасность переселенцев. Видимся мы нечасто, но встречи всегда проходят бурно. Те пять лет нашего романа надолго станут в моих воспоминаниях «Барраярской весной».

Для любого цетагандийца дети — это центр мироздания, вокруг которого крутится вся вселенная. Как Звездные Ясли являются сердцем Небесного Сада, так и любой город Империи строится по такому же принципу - сначала все то, то нужно для обеспечения рождения и воспитания детей, потом все остальное. Да и вся жизнь каждого подданного Империи подчинена идее продолжения и укрепления своего рода. 

Но когда Лонео сообщает мне, что гем-лорд Хар, глава клана, отзывает его для заключения брака и согласования рождения детей, я чувствую горечь и разочарование. Понимаю, что это правильно, что так и должно быть, ведь он гем, а я хаут и никогда не смогу стать его женой и матерью его детей. Мне остается лишь отпустить его и с головой погрузиться в разработку представительства Звездных Яслей. Но как же тоскливо.

Прибытие нового, уже четвертого сатрап-губернатора сопровождается радостным событием — меня премировали еще одним генетическим контрактом, теперь для созвездия Фирро, и предложили принять участие в разработке внутреннего плана нового офиса Звездных Яслей. 

Основной целью проведения колонизации Барраяра был перенос головных лабораторий и яслей всех созвездий на общую для всех планету, с тем чтобы не допустить влияния внутриимперских сил на геном хаутов.

В Империи внутри созвездий всегда идут разнообразные процессы, чтобы возвыситься и распространить свой геном. Ведь чем выше положение хаут-женщины, тем больше ей предлагается генетических контрактов. Хаутам-мужчинам несколько легче в этом плане живется. Только Глава созвездия продляет линию наследования. Остальные либо ждут своей очереди, либо вступают в конкуренцию с Главой за эту должность. И только в крайне редких случаях мужчины-хауты получают возможность продлить свою линию до получения должности Главы созвездия.

Мальчики в созвездиях рождаются, как правило, один раз в пять-десять лет, а девочки — ежегодно, три или четыре. В моем, как одном из крупнейших, иногда прибывает и по пять-семь малышей в год. Все дети при заказе в Звездных Яслях заранее получают генетическую модификацию, которая влияет на дальнейшую жизнь. Специализаций несколько — генетик, финансист, управленец, исследователь, обеспечивающий научный прогресс, и основная, зависящая от созвездия. У Хонтасов — архитектор-проектировщик, у Ланхаев — разработчик космических кораблей, у Наварров — VR-режиссура и постановка головидео программ. Есть и другие, как более простые, так и более сложные.

В дальнейшем все девочки получают образование в зависимости от специализации и приступают к работе. Генетики составляют контракты для созвездия и подчиненных гем-кланов, а также соревнуются за право войти в элиту элит хаутов — стать Прислужницей Звездных Яслей, а в перспективе и Императрицей. Генетики наиболее часто становятся избранницами Императора. Финансисты обеспечивают оплаты контрактов и следят за приращением богатства созвездия. Ученые исследуют новшества, вносимые созвездием в прежние разработки. А те, кто получил основную специализацию, как раз и занимаются исполнением контрактов созвездия или созданием произведений искусства, за которые в дальнейшем хаут-линия получает авторские выплаты.

У мальчиков-хаутов другой путь, ведь они, в первую очередь, хранители генного материала X- и Y-хромосом, вокруг которых и строится созвездие. Они, как правило, не специализируются так жестко, как дочери созвездия, и могут сами выбрать профессию. В качестве примера можно выделить Кайнора, который стал врачом, следящим за эмбрионами и младенцами и курирующим большинство медицинских строек Империи, или лорда Менро, управляющего строительными объектами Имперского назначения. Некоторые ставят цель достичь идеала в управлении государственными службами, с тем чтобы возвыситься до максимальной должности Империи — сатрап-губернатор. 

И, конечно, между лордами-хаутами идет постоянное соперничество за влияние на Императора, его жен и потенциальных матерей принцев. Ни один лорд-хаут не может стать Императором или отцом Императора, но дедом или дядей в некотором роде вполне может. Если одна из младших дочерей-генетиков будет очень рано отобрана в Звездные Ясли и столь же быстро станет супругой Императора. Только в этом случае он может иметь какое-то влияние. Но намного чаще это не отец, а старший брат. Как, например, у стремительно возвышающихся Дегтиаров. Три ярчайшие звезды их созвездия — это лорд-глава, весьма пожилой господин, и родившиеся практически в один год Сеймор и Лизбет Дегтиары, неразлучная парочка. Хаут Лизбет незадолго до начала Барраярской кампании была избрана Звездными Яслями в качестве третьей супруги Императора и уже успела создать своего принца-сына. А ее брат нынче четвертый сатрап-губернатор на Барраяре. И есть серьезные шансы, что именно он будет самым влиятельным ртом около уха молодого Императора лет так через тридцать-сорок. 

Возможность влияния на принца-Наследника, кстати, одна из причин, почему лорды-хауты не выступают против Императора. В некоторых случаях сатрапы-принцы Небесного Семейства могут бунтовать против Отца, но никогда не главы созвездий. За такое сразу расформировывается созвездие, а этого никто не хочет, и такого главу устранят сами хауты созвездия. Ведь Империя — это залог существования и процветания созвездий. Не будет Империи — не будет и созвездий. Не будет созвездий, и Империя перестанет быть самоподдерживающейся структурой, быстро выродившись в диктатуру, а затем и в тиранию гемов.

Другой причиной отсутствия выступлений против Императора и Империи для хаутов является то, что фактически, хоть в созвездии все являются сиблингами, да и между созвездиями тоже, у всех хаутов один отец и одна мать. Император является нашим Небесным Отцом, покровителем и судьей, а также посредником между нами и низшими сословиями. И Звездные Ясли с Небесной Госпожой во главе, порождающие нас, как мать детей.

И именно поэтому тончайшая власть Звездных Яслей держит все созвездия в единстве, крепче, чем паутина муху, и не отпускает никого из нас. Мы рождаемся в Яслях, наши дети рождаются в Яслях, все наши предки и наши потомки принадлежат Яслям. Все хауты — собственность Яслей. Без Яслей не будет хаутов, без хаутов не будет Цетаганды. Поэтому хауты всегда покоряются воле Звездных Яслей, даже если она выражается в переносе их штаб-квартиры с планеты на планету.

Для возведения крупнейшего представительства Звездных Яслей, фактически их нового Головного офиса, была избрана Хассадарская равнина. Это область с почти отсутствующей геологической активностью, а Дендарийские горы, укрывающие равнину от ветров с северо-восточной части материка, позволяли этому региону сохранять ровный климат на протяжении многих веков. В городе Важный, расположенном в самом сердце Хассадарской равнины, была устроена основная ставка строительства на шестнадцатый год колонизационной миссии.

Одной из моих гем-ассистенток по разработке проекта Звездных Яслей стала Мойра д’Эстиф, с которой мы познакомились еще на Сигме. Лишь теперь я узнала, что после того фиаско ее выдали замуж за одного из подчиненных гем-генералов созвездия Ронд и отправили обоих сюда. Мойру — нести службу для Звездных Яслей, а его командующим противоповстанческим корпусом. А хаут Зайа стала посредником между мной, как проектировщиком, и Звездными Яслями, которые присылали свои пожелания относительно будущего благоустройства. 

С хаутом Зайей у нас в начале моего пребывания на Барраяре возникло некоторое недопонимание, увы. Когда я, находящаяся в расстроенных чувствах из-за гибели хаута Джемики, запугала двух барраярцев, их действительно отправили в стерильные боксы и начали обследовать по полной программе. Но через сутки оба уже были мертвы. Тот, которого я оцарапала, — умер от острой сердечной недостаточности, а второй буквально вырвал себе язык и истек кровью. Мне вынесли порицание за столь некрасивое доведение до самоубийства.

Но, к сожалению, примерно на семнадцатый год колонизации Барраяра на Эте Кита случилось чрезвычайное событие. Старший наследник императора, Первый принц, двадцатилетний сын хаута Лучаны Кети, предпринял крайне отчаянный шаг и, подговорив сатрап-губернаторов Сигмы Кита, Сигмы Дракона и Дельты Павлина на бунт, попытался объявить себя правителем новообразованного независимого государства. Это происшествие потребовало перегруппировки войск Империи, в результате под угрозой оказались и так сильно затянувшиеся поставки строительных конструкций и робототехники. Пока что в Важном шла разработка и чистка предварительно выбранных под новую застройку кварталов, а мы ждали оборудование и взрывматериалы для горного строительства. Тем временем хаут Зайа руководила процессом сбора генетического материала местных и повстанцев, чтобы затем исследовать его более подробно.

Основной проблемой строительства стали бунтовщики из числа местного населения, особенно отвергнувшие власть Империи Форкосиганы и Форбарра.  
Теперь каждый вылет хаутов обязательно сопровождался конвоем не менее чем в пять вооруженных военных флайеров. Увы, даже предварительная разработка местности затянулась на два года, и мы с очень большим отставанием смогли утвердить первичный проект.

Около года длилось противостояние имперских войск с повстанцами принца, но в конце концов восстание было подавлено. Наследника доставили на Эту Кита, и с должными церемониями он совершил покаяние, закончившееся в итоге его самоубийством. Лучана Кети попала в опалу у Императора и была отстранена от управления Звездными Яслями. Права старшей императрицы получила Лизбет из Дегтиаров, мать Третьего принца. Три сатрап-губернатора ушли в отставку, созвездия, к которым они принадлежали, сменили Глав, заверив, что не знали о готовящемся заговоре.

Тогда же, в середине правления сатрап-губернатора Сеймора Дегтиара, на планету прилетел с визитом юный Третий принц. Для тринадцатилетнего Флетчира Джияджи, впервые покинувшего Эту Кита IV и путешествующего по сатрапиям, была организована поездка по столице и окрестностям. Я, как хаут, на которого возложено проектирование всех городов Девятой, показывала принцу VR и голографические макеты и рассказывала о том, как идет их воплощение в жизнь.

Пришлось, конечно, опустить частные подробности о том, что в последнее время участились случаи партизанских нападений на стройки и саботажи со стороны исполнителей, которые были набраны из местного населения. 

Зато удалось организовать небольшую экскурсию с участием одного из лучших специалистов по галактическому искусству с Мю Кита. Этот хорошо сложенный гем, над которым явно поработала рука кого-то из хаутов-генетиков, склонных к экспериментам, сначала пришел в некоторое замешательство от того, кому придется проводить экскурсию. Но затем его природная энергия взяла верх, и мы выслушали почти четырехчасовую лекцию по прикладному барраярскому искусству, посмотрели голографии о том, какие невероятные приключения этому гему пришлось пережить в округе Форбреттен, и наконец принцу была вручена одна из раритетных «форкосиганок» в качестве сувенира на память.

Когда же визит принца подходил к концу, он попросил организовать ему экскурсию на опечатанный бункер Звездных Яслей.

**8\. Важный**

После подавления бунта Первого принца военная группировка Цетаганды на Барраяре почти не поменяла свой состав, и начали нарастать процессы сепарации Девятой сатрапии от Империи при активной поддержке Беты. Бетанцы принимали у себя принца Ксава Форбарру, родственника местного правителя, который отказался признать власть хаутов. Барраярцы приобрели у Беты пару скачковых боевых кораблей и разрушили несколько наших орбитальных станций. Из Эты Кита поступил приказ об эвакуации всех представителей Звездных Яслей и большинства хаутов. Моя группа перебралась из Важного в Золтан в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений.

Но из-за визита хаута Джияджи приходится делать еще один полет в окрестности покинутого Важного, поскольку принц хочет сам осмотреть уровень готовности будущих построек Звездных Яслей, с тем чтобы рассказать о своих впечатлениях Лизбет. И, возможно, будет пересмотрена политика военной экспансии по результатам осмотра.

О его поездке заранее предупреждают военную группу гема Эстифа, который должен обеспечивать конвой. 

Пока мы летели в Важный, Третий принц с все возрастающим напряжением смотрел на расстилающуюся перед нами равнину.

— Хаут Ларина, а почему у нас такой небольшой конвой? Обычно меня сопровождало не меньше десятка тяжелых флайеров, а сейчас всего пять.

— Да, это скорее мой стандартный конвой, чем ваш. Думаю, можно уточнить это у сопровождающих гемов?

Принц повторяет вопрос находящемуся рядом офицеру и получает ответ, что это распоряжение гема Эстифа. 

— Ожидается, что по прибытии в Важный к нам присоединится личный конвой генерала, — добавляет офицер.

К нам действительно присоединяется Мойра д’Эстиф, когда мы прибываем на территорию бункера Звездных Яслей. Принц требует отвести его в центральную библиотеку, в которой собраны всевозможные генные образцы. 

Там он долго выбирает один из комм-пультов, явно руководствуясь какими-то инструкциями, полученными от матери. Мойра аккуратно интересуется, для чего принцу нужна одна из второстепенных библиотек по ботанике, и получает рассеянный ответ:

— Где-то тут есть список всех хаутов и гемов Яслей, служащих на Барраяре. И ее интересует, кто имел доступ к библиотеке третьего ранга.

Я осматриваю полки с расставленными на них носителями и потому не замечаю, как она выходит из залы. Закрываются двери бункера, отсекая от города, от сопровождения, даже от хаута Мойры д’Эстиф.

— Мойра, что происходит? Ты заблокировала дверь? — спрашиваю я, услышав характерный щелчок захлопнувшихся створок.

— Хаут Лизбет решила найти того, кто является связным Беты в рядах служителей Яслей, да? Так вот, поздравляю, вы нашли. И поэтому умрете.

— Но почему, Мойра? Почему ты пошла на это?

— Потому что здесь ты, Ларина. Ты, из-за которой Император не выбрал меня. Именно ты посоветовала ему Лучану. А меня исключили из генома. И теперь я могу, наконец, отомстить тебе, уничтожив то, что ты создала здесь, и уничтожить тебя. И заодно информация о связях неких гемов с Бетой исчезнет тоже. Конечно, я отправлю свои соболезнования Лизбет. 

Она отворачивается от прозрачных дверей, разделяющих нас, и командует гемам, чтобы немедленно уходили. Потом снова обращается ко мне:

— Вот и все, Ларина. Как только мы взлетим, города, созданные тобой, утонут в пламени, — и уходит.

Я стою и смотрю ей в спину. Неужели это - одна из моих полусестер по материнской линии? И такой ужасный поступок. Как долго она копила этот яд в себе? Неужели все эти двадцать с лишним лет?

Из оцепенения меня выводит голос Флетчира:

— Хаут Ларина, а здесь есть другой выход?

Я закрываю глаза, воскрешая в памяти план постройки. Я здесь проектировала по стандартам биобезопасности, принятым в Звездных Яслях, поэтому тут есть еще выходы. И, похоже, о некоторых Мойра не знает.

— Да, принц. Здесь есть еще выход-воздуховод. Но, боюсь, он слишком узкий для меня. — Тут до меня доходит смысл ее последних слов. — Утонут в пламени? Города? Звездная Бездна, Ронды же отвечали за доставку взрывчатых веществ для проведения горных работ на северном направлении! Нам нужно связаться с кем-то из командования, а лучше с сатрап-губернатором!

— Мой комм-линк работает, но ни одна линия не прозванивается, даже моей собственной службы охраны, — грустно сообщает Флетчир.

— Гем-генерал Эстиф определенно знает о забавах своей супруги и глушит нас.

Я проверяю свой комм-линк, ситуация аналогичная — все контакты, находящиеся в облаке устройства, заблокированы.

Кроме одного номера, хранящегося на самом носителе. 

— Черные небеса, пусть только он будет в системе. Пусть сигнал долетит до него. Нам больше не на кого надеяться.

Мое сердце колотится прямо в горле, когда я слышу низкий голос по связи.

— Гем-капитан Хар слушает вас, хаут.

— Лонео! Это срочно! Я и Третий принц сейчас в Важном, в новом бункере Звездных Яслей. Нас здесь заперла Мойра Ронд, жена гема Эстифа. Она сказала, что город в ближайшее время подвергнется бомбардировке. Возможно, не только Важный, но и столица, и другие города.

— Понял. Ожидайте. И… ничего не бойся, прекрасная принцесса. Я приду и вытащу тебя оттуда.

Он отключается, и нам остается только ждать.

Первый час проходит нервно, поскольку каждую минуту мы ждем удара, обещанного Мойрой. Потом понемногу успокаиваемся, начинаем болтать о всяких пустяках, о поручениях Яслей. Я рассказываю принцу о том, какой высокотехнологичный центр мы тут хотели отстроить. Но теперь, увы, все это прекрасное оборудование будет стоять без дела, поскольку забрать мы его не можем. 

Когда в коридоре раздаются шаги, мы уже испытываем взаимное смущение — конечно, проблема питания не стоит так остро, а вот с физиологическими потребностями организма, даже при всех наших генных улучшениях, за эти полсуток поделать что-либо было невозможно.

Следующие за гемом Харом работники практически выбивают створки бункера, и он требует, чтобы мы шли за ним как можно быстрее.

На улице нас ожидают три флайера:

— Хаут Ларина, вы садитесь в первый, хаут-принц Флетчир — прошу вас во второй. Я буду в третьем.

— К чему такие меры предосторожности? — спрашивает принц.

— Сейчас в город уже спешат почти все повстанцы — Форкосиганы, в первую очередь, а также ожидаются Форбарра, Форпатрилы и другие. И, кажется, я только что украл у них добычу, на которую летят эти стервятники. Взлетаем, немедленно.

Но едва мы выходим из гравитационного колодца планеты, как нас атакуют барраярские корабли, явно купленные у Беты. Да, уши бетанцев торчат во всех эскападах барраярцев, и понятно почему — изобретатель маточных репликаторов, вместо того чтобы продавать готовые изделия Империи, обеспечив тем самым Колонию Бета выплатами за патент на столетия вперед, предпочел эмигрировать к нам в обмен на основание собственного созвездия. И наверняка у них в памяти еще свежо бегство Массимо Кортенело, который тоже перебрался к нам.

Сложно описать космический бой, если находишься в нем не как полноправный участник, а как груз. Но в целом ситуация неприятная. Мы вынуждены закладывать виражи, для того чтобы как можно ближе подойти к кораблю-матке, который и ждет наши флайеры. Барраярцы в какой-то момент оказываются то ли убитыми, то ли просто решают не связываться с уже близким крупным кораблем, и отстают. Мой флайер оказывается частично поврежден, когда мы наконец влетаем в открытый шлюз. Флайер гема Хара тоже стоит внутри. А вот третьего нет.

— Погодите, погодите!. За нами шел флайер Третьего принца. Где он? — спрашиваю я.

— Действительно, перед взрывом рядом с вашим кораблем мы фиксировали троих. А сейчас третьего нет. И около планеты движение отсутствует, — сообщает дежурный.

Гем Хар реагирует быстрее меня:

— Вышлите поисковые катера. Если флайер пострадал, мы должны найти его и помочь, если есть кому.

Я осталась стоять в немом потрясении. Что, если целью барраярцев было не выпустить нас с планеты, причем не просто какие-то гражданские флайеры, а именно принца?

Но через четыре часа тревожному ожиданию приходит конец — катера гем-звеньев находят флайер принца. Он обездвижен из-за разлада в двигателях, да и со связью проблемы — остаточные явления от близкого взрыва. Лонео организует пересадку Флетчира на флагман, и мы наконец покидаем пространство столь неокультуриваемой планеты.

Когда первый п-в-переход завершается, капитан корабля приглашает нас на ужин. 

Принц Джияджа с подростковой непосредственностью заглядывает ко мне в каюту и требует, чтобы мы пошли вместе. Мы проходим в залу, предназначенную для совместных встреч пассажиров, в которой организован ужин. Там собрались все эвакуированные хауты и гем-леди, служившие Звездным Яслям, а также другие высшие служащие Империи, кроме сатрапа-губернатора, оставшегося на планете. Флетчир просит, чтобы я сопровождала его, пока он проходит по кругу, приветствуя каждого. Последним становится гем-лорд Хар, который командует этим кораблем.

Рядом с Лонео стоит женщина небольшого роста, с явной печатью «материнского» гем-клана во внешности, и ее рука лежит на его локте. У нее крепкие кости, широкие бедра и отлично развитая грудь. Выглядит она как прямая противоположность тонким, высоким и изящным хаут-леди. Такие женщины были самыми уважаемыми в цетагандийском обществе до изобретения и массового перехода на маточные репликаторы, поскольку именно они вынашивали всех хаутов и ба. Их женские кланы почти никогда не брали супругов-мужчин, находясь в Материнской опеке от созвездий. Они и своих дочерей, как правило, зачинали с помощью ЭКО, пользуясь возможностями своих покровительниц-хаутов. Кем она приходится Лонео, если он позволяет ей такую степень близости?

— Ваше высочество хаут-принц Флетчир и хаут Ларина, разрешите представить вам мою супругу, гем-леди Аракси.

Я смотрю на эту маленькую пухленькую женщину и могу только вежливо улыбаться. Потому что если я заговорю, мой голос сорвется на рыдания. Его жена!

Положение спасает принц, спрашивая «столь очаровательную» леди, как она оказалась на этом корабле.

— Ведь вы же не должны всегда сопровождать вашего супруга, в том числе и на войне? — уточняет он.

Она рассказывает, что корабль, на котором мы находимся, — это грузовоз ее клана. Его наняли для эвакуации представительства Звездных Яслей с Девятой сатрапии. А гем Лонео Хар, ее муж, сейчас находится в отпуске в связи с тем, что его отец, Глава рода Хар, недавно воссоединился со Звездной Бездной. И теперь Лонео входит в наследство своей семьи, хотя и не как основной наследник.

Мне остается лишь вежливо кивать да надеяться, что моя каюта хорошо звукоизолирована.

— Ты плачешь, когда остаешься одна, — констатировал Флетчир, когда мы в какой-то момент остались в общей кают-компании одни. — Мы вернемся на Эту Кита, и я женюсь на тебе. И ты никогда больше будешь плакать от горя, прекраснейшая.

— Вам всего тринадцать лет, принц. Ваша матушка не разрешит такой ранний брак.

«Да и я не могу стать женой Имперского принца — у меня уже есть дети», — мысленно добавляю я.

Когда мы вернулись на Эту Кита, нас чествовали как героев. Но стало известно, что город Важный и его окрестности были уничтожены ядерным ударом с целью нераспространения технологий Звездных Яслей. Либо кто-то использовал идею Мойры о сокрытии улик для ликвидации верхушки повстанцев.

Лонео на специальном приеме Двора вручили Орден за Заслуги, и по окончании отпуска отправили нести службу аж на Сигму Дракона.

Хаут Мойра Ронд и ее муж Раэ гем Эстиф так никогда и не вернулись в пределы Империи.

А я — я стала фавориткой принца.

**9\. Флетчир**

Результаты Барраярской цивилизаторской миссии оказались странными. В Империи вроде бы сохранился статус-кво. У созвездий не было больших потерь. Гем-кланы в общей массе не подверглись репрессиям за провал военной операции. В основном понесли наказание только те, чьи действия так или иначе привели к потере лица Империи, или вызвавшие большие человеческие жертвы среди населения колонии Дзета. 

Из созвездий, понесших взыскания, в конечном итоге виновными оказались признаны только Ронды, доставившие ядерную взрывчатку, которая была использована не по назначению. Им на десять лет запретили заключение генетических контрактов, и все старшее поколение было вычеркнуто из селективного плана. За следующую половину столетия Ронды сократились в численности почти втрое, и им пришлось отдать влияние над некоторыми своими направлениями другим созвездиям, а часть владений перешла под контроль Империи.

В Звездных Яслях шли свои процессы. Предыдущая Правящая Императрица, Лучана Кети, была сторонницей объединения геномных разработок хаутов, тогда как новая Императрица, Лизбет Дегтиар, наоборот, принадлежала к той части, которая хотела максимально расширить распространение генома, с тем чтобы увеличить конкуренцию. Этот процесс возвышения и падения чередующихся групп и определяет, в какой стадии цикла экспансии-консолидации находится вся Империя.

Следующие несколько лет после Барраяра я прожила, занимаясь делами созвездия. Мне пока не хотелось браться за крупномасштабные проекты, поэтому я вела спокойную жизнь на одном из курортов. Внутренние дела созвездия — это в основном управление собственностью хаут-линии, разрешение конфликтов интересов между членами семьи и между нашим созвездием и другими. А также контроль за действиями наших гем-кланов и помощь им. Этой управленческой работой занимаются все хауты понемногу, отдыхая между исполнением контрактов. Благо связи внутри созвездия поддерживаются как личными встречами на территориях усадеб, так и в виде постоянно действующих сообществ в информационном пространстве Империи.

В тот год внешним помещениям Небесного Сада потребовался ремонт. 

Традиционно следить за состоянием императорского двора было обязанностью моего созвездия. И создавать новый архитектурный дизайн всех возводимых наружных зданий, фактически нового города в центре столицы, досталось мне, поскольку я в тот момент была свободна от контрактов.

Принц Джияджа, казалось, хотел уместить в своей памяти все чертежи и рисунки, предлагаемые мной для оценки Императорской семье. Он часто и подолгу рассматривал все эскизы и наброски, спрашивал, думал, снова смотрел и снова спрашивал. Три месяца заняло утверждение всех необходимых переделок и усовершенствований.

Не знаю, как получилось, но в один из вечеров я осталась в уединении в зале с расставленными эскизами, загородившими все пространство. Я стояла и смотрела на рисунок, до крайности напоминавший ту поляну в лесу Барраяра, где мы с Лонео повстречались во второй раз, и мысленно просила прощения у него за все свои резкие слова, которые наговорила ему в запале. Его отбытие в колонии было скоропалительным и, как мне тогда казалось, пренебрежительным по отношению ко мне. Скоропалительным — потому что после пятилетней службы на Сигме Дракона ему полагался полугодовой отпуск (и я надеялась, жену он с собой не привезет!), но прошло менее трех недель, а пренебрежительным — потому что он встретился со мной лишь дважды, и во второй раз мы крупно поссорились, да еще и увез с собой жену и сына. Я чувствовала себя отвергнутой и брошенной.

— Je m'en remets à Dieu Pour te revoir Et te parler encore… — шепчут мои губы слова старинной песни, которую я выучила на Барраяре. И я надеюсь…

Чьи-то теплые руки обнимают меня сзади, и горячее дыхание упирается в основание шеи.

— С кем общаешься, прекраснейшая?

Я на секунду замираю в объятиях неустанно следующего за мной принца, представляя на его месте Ло, но тут он своим ястребиным носом добирается до нежной кожи шеи, раздвинув волосы, и осторожно касается ее губами.

— Если бы не категорический запрет на женитьбу принцев и не чертов твой контракт, который Мать обязала меня составить утром, я предложил бы тебе стать моей супругой и положил к твоим ногам всю Империю. А так мне остается лишь надеяться на то, что ты не отвергнешь меня и подаришь хоть немного своего времени, — шепчет он мне куда-то в волосы.

Я разворачиваюсь, пытаясь отодвинуться, присесть в положенном поклоне. Он удерживает меня, и мы оказываемся стоящими лицом к лицу.

— Принц, это ведь невозможно, чтобы вы… и чтобы я…

— Почему?

— Вам всего восемнадцать и я старше?!

— Какое значение имеет разница в возрасте для тех, кто живет больше полутора столетий? Скажи мне об этом? Ты молода, я молод.

— Император будет против!

— Пусть я и назначен Наследником, но у Отца еще трое сыновей, выберет и более достойного, если захочет.

— Императрица…

— Решила наградить тебя, приняв твой геном в созвездие Дегтиаров, как Мать нового сына созвездия.

— Мое созвездие…

— Будет только радо получить поддержку Небесного.

— Но почему? Почему я? Все девушки всех созвездий хотят быть с вами! 

— Потому что ни одна из них не будет тобой. Едва увидев тебя на этой проклятой Девятой сатрапии, я решил, что сама богиня красоты снизошла до смертных. Даже больше того, я решил, что ты — и есть то высшее существо, лишенное всех недостатков и пороков, которое так хотят создать моя Мать и ее Прислужницы. Но тогда я был еще совсем ребенком, подростком — и мог лишь поклоняться тебе, смотря издалека на совершенный образ. 

Он убирает руки и опускает голову, глядя в пол. И продолжает:

— Я не могу требовать от тебя что-либо, не смею настаивать. Я готов подарить тебе всю свою жизнь, если ты захочешь ее взять. Не хочешь всю — возьми половину, десятилетие, год… сколько пожелаешь. Я могу лишь надеяться на твою благосклонность, совершенная богиня. Я в твоих руках.

Он поднимает глаза, в глубине которых отражается его желание, его страсть, поклонение и жизнь. 

Как можно устоять перед таким напором, когда ты всего лишь женщина, а совершенное создание как раз он сам?

Наименее хороши представители третьего сословия — их семьи редко оплачивают более одной генной перестройки, обычно заказывая только зачатие и чистку их собственного материала. Гемы являются более генетически утонченными — каждый клан культивирует особую модификацию, скрещиваясь с другими кланами гемов для достижения наилучшего результата. Иногда их признают настолько хорошими, что берут в генный банк Звездных Яслей. Сами же хауты имеют наиболее модифицированный геном, собираемый с особой тщательностью. Меня, например, собрали из ДНК шести человек, и каждую линию можно проследить на много поколений. Основой была Х-хромомсома созвездия Хонтас, давшая мне способность четко и быстро проектировать любые объекты как на бумаге, так и в виртуальном редакторе. Тетрахроматизм зрения достался от созвездия Синлианов, признанных художников галактики. Внешность от Рондов, вместе с яйцеклеткой и второй Х-хромосомой. Остальные модификации точно так же описаны в родовом сертификате и наглядно показывают мою связь с другими созвездиями.

Самые же совершенные люди во всей Империи и, наверное, во всей галактике — это Императорское Семейство. Император и все принцы — это воплощенные в жизнь гены всех созвездий. Каждый геном принцев собирается из самых лучших, самых новых, самых продвинутых генных комплексов, предоставляемых созвездиями в Небесный Сад. Поэтому можно сказать, что Императоры прямо происходят от созвездий. Все хаут-линии видят в Императоре или принце свое продолжение, зримое воплощение высшей мечты, идеальное и совершенное. Хотя и императоры и принцы все еще остаются людьми, и еще есть куда прогрессировать дальше. 

И теперь этот высший властитель галактики стоит со мной рядом и просит меня о невероятном. Мое сердце все еще разрывается от разбитой любви к Лонео Хару, а передо мной кладут все богатства вселенной, которые мне не нужны, ведь тот, кого я люблю, не желает быть со мной.

— Прости, что я требую невозможного, — его взгляд тускнеет.

Наверное, предки были правы, когда говорили, что старую любовь легче забыть в объятиях новой. Хочется верить. Потому что проводить год за годом в ожидании невозможного слишком скучно. Моя работа всегда была интереснее, чем сердечные страдания. А при дворе есть шансы получать более любопытные и разнообразные проекты.

— Это слишком высокая честь для меня, ваше высочество. Но ваша воля — закон для подданных.

Да, затем последовало положенное церемониальное ухаживание и все необходимые ритуалы. Но самое главное сказано. И принято. А всего лишь несколько лет спустя он стал Императором, Небесным Господином и Великим Отцом Цетаганды.

*строка из песни Une vie d'amour (Charles Aznavour)

**10\. Древо Жизни**

В один из дней вскоре после принятия мной должности фаворитки принца Лизбет Дегтиар, мать Наследника, пригласила меня в свою часть Небесного Сада.

— Мой сын слишком влюблен в тебя. А ты?

— Я хочу, чтобы Флетчир был счастлив. Сейчас он счастлив со мной, но когда-нибудь все закончится. Тогда я отойду в сторону. Вы это хотели услышать, Небесная Госпожа?

— Так ты с холодной головой принимаешь его любовь.

— Небесная, я люблю Третьего принца, так же как люблю жизнь, люблю рисование и проектирование, как Империю или созвездие.

Она поднимает тонкую кисть в отрицающем жесте.

— Это был не вопрос. Потому что, если рано или поздно он станет Императором, ему будет невозможно оставаться с тобой. И хорошо, если ты сможешь уйти, не причинив ему вреда. Впрочем, я хотела обсудить с тобой и другие аспекты будущего. Флетчир сказал тебе о контракте?

— Принц упомянул о том, что вы решили наградить меня третьим генетическим контрактом. Что, возможно, это будет сын Дегтиаров.

— Да, действительно. Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Она приводит меня в небольшую комнату, в которой находится лишь два удобных кресла. Она предлагает занять мне одно, сама устраивается в другом. Свет гаснет, но не до конца — кажется, будто мы оказываемся в космосе и вокруг в Черной бездне кружатся звезды.

— Смотри, это Древо Жизни, — слышу я голос Правящей Императрицы.

Передо мной в небесной пустоте появляется хоровод кружащихся точек-звездочек, связанных друг с другом в странной последовательности, с линиями, протягивающимися вверх, вниз и в стороны, как огромное светящееся дерево-облако.

— Посмотри на нижний ярус. — Звездочки в самом низу Древа слегка подмигивают, когда я фокусирую на них взгляд. — Это Основательницы колонии, четыреста с небольшим тысяч женщин, перед которыми стоял выбор — умереть или стать сильнее любого человека в галактике. Их звезды светятся красноватым сиянием по периферии. А вот этот круг голубых звезд — тысяча Основателей, тех мужчин, что никогда не ступали на поверхность колонии Эты Кита IV.

По невидимой указке Лизбет одна из звездочек увеличивается в размере, рядом проступает текст — даты жизни, биографическая справка, даже изображение. Голос Небесной продолжает рассказ, а слой звезд поднимается на один:

— Вот их скрещивания в год начала Очищения, видишь? Первые пятьдесят лет они могли рождать лишь дочерей, от одних и тех же доноров. Так сформировались созвездия, центром которых стали генные комплексы мужчин, что умерли даже прежде, чем колония была основана. Семенной материал Основателей привезли сюда в замороженном виде. Смотри дальше. — Подсвечивается еще один ярус на пятьдесят лет, состоящий уже из собранных группами красноватых звезд вокруг центральных синих, от нижележащего кольца к каждой тянется красная линия, связывающая мать и дочь. — Это конец периода Очищения, первые годы Становления. Здесь созвездия уже начали принимать ту форму, которую имеют сейчас. 

Картинка меняется слой за слоем, и становится понятно, что каждый появляющийся уровень — это родившиеся в тот год дети. В основном девочки. Но примерно в середине периода Становления начинают появляться и синие звездочки, остающиеся внутри созвездий, а не формирующие свои. Также появляются отдельные синие звезды, которые становятся основаниями новых созвездий. 

— Период Становления закончился с рождением первого Императора, генетической химеры, который стал связующим звеном для всех созвездий.

Каждая семья к этому моменту уже представляет собой прихотливо закрученную спираль, связанную с другими созвездиями. Все вместе они образуют круг, в центре которого загорается ярко-золотая звезда. К ней от всех созвездий тянутся серебристые пульсирующие линии, если присмотреться к которым, становится понятно, что это кодировки генных комплексов. 

— Так история Древа продолжается и до сих пор.

Постепенно вырастают новые генные линии, появляются новые и исчезают прежние созвездия, внутри круга их спиралей загораются новые звезды Императоров. Наконец доходит до года моего рождения. Лизбет указывает на красную звездочку, и я подтягиваю ее ближе к себе. Смотрю на свое изображение — в детстве, в подростковом возрасте, взрослой. Биографическая справка — где училась, какие проекты выполнила, и все остальное. К моей звездочке снизу подходят две красных линии — символическое отображение Х-хромосом отца и матери, одна прямо из созвездия Хонтас, в котором я и родилась, вторая со стороны, от Рондов. Четыре серебристые линии подчеркивают вклад других хаут-семейств. И одна золотая, идущая прямо от Императора-Отца — полученная мною от Небесного Сада пара конструктосом, которые и делают меня хаутом, представителем великой генномодифицированной расы людей. Наверх от моей звезды идут две красные линии, в созвездия Наварр и Фирро, две мои дочери. И одна синяя линия идет в направлении Дегтиаров, но пока на ее окончании нет звезды. Мой нерожденный сын.

— А теперь перейдем к вопросу, из-за которого я пригласила тебя. Мой брат, лорд-глава Сэймор Дегтиар уведомил меня, что созвездию необходим новый младший брат, — возвращает меня к реальности Правящая Императрица.

— Но зачем здесь я? Разве это не следует решать с лордом-главой Хонтас? Или Сплетающей Ветви, старшим генетиком?

— Нет, мужчины в этом вопросе вообще ничего не решают. Они могут поставить визу созвездия на контракт, но его содержание — всегда решение Сплетающих Ветви, а в случае зачатия мальчиков, то и Матерей конкретного ребенка. И мне нужна именно ты. Мой сын слишком бездумно влюблен в тебя, его состояние сходно с импринтингом. И пусть ты не станешь им управлять сейчас, никто не поручится, что этого не произойдет в будущем. Мне нужна страховка на этот случай.

— Ребенок-заложник?

— Лучше. Твоя кровь, которая будет воспитана мной, и примет на себя тяжкое бремя правления Звездными Яслями, когда меня не станет. И при этом такая, которую мой сын сможет полюбить и быть с ней счастлив. Которая полюбит его. И она будет продолжать историю Древа Жизни в грядущие поколения. Дочь твоего сына.

— Ваше видение будущего, Небесная Госпожа, пугает меня. Мой сын еще даже не зачат, а вы уже планируете жизнь его потомков.

— Деятельность Сплетающей Ветви, хаут Ларина, не ограничивается только лишь сведением двух гамет и получением ребенка в результате. Мы здесь, в Небесном Саду, культивируем Древо Жизни всей Империи, видя жизненные паттерны на всю доступную глубину памяти. То, что я показала тебе, лишь малая часть — существуют еще древа для гемов, а их гораздо больше, почти пятнадцать процентов населения империи, и все они так или иначе связаны с нами, хаутами. Поэтому развитие планируется даже не на одно или два, а на десятки поколений скрещиваний. Хотя мы и не всегда можем предсказать поведение потомков, как в случае импринтинга Флетчира к тебе, я обязана внести это в зону планирования. И пусть лишь как возможный вариант, поскольку мой Небесный Супруг хоть и назначил Флетчира своим наследником, но все может и перемениться.

Дальше мы пускаемся в обсуждения, какие именно качества необходимы будущему сыну Дегтиаров. Небесная Госпожа действительно великолепная Сплетающая Ветви. Она показывает мне, каким будет ребенок, в зависимости от использованных генетических комплексов, и в конечном итоге мы приходим к взаимопониманию.

Через девять месяцев ба, посланное Небесными, приносит документ, уведомляющий меня о рождении Лароша Дегтиара от моего генетического материала. Меня удивляет то, что в сертификате стоит личное имя ребенка, ведь когда мне присылали уведомления о дочерях, там было указано только созвездие.

**11\. Церемонии**

Эта Кита IV прекрасный мир. Четвертая планета оранжевого гиганта казалась отличным новым домом для нескольких миллионов колонистов, заселивших ее в первые годы. Климат здесь теплый, от экваториального до субтропического. Зима как таковая присутствует только на очень небольших территориях южного континента. Сейчас уже внедрены техники погодного регулирования, да и изначально колонисты подходили к заселению с идеей максимально экологичного использования земель. 

Правда, в ранней истории был период, когда у колонистов возникла проблема из-за внедрения местного вируса в геном людей. Из-за этого почти половину столетия планета находилась в карантине и не могла экспортировать какие-либо растения, технику и другие материальные ценности. Зато выжившие колонистки смогли найти выход — начали производить и продавать различные цифровые продукты, такие как записи артистов, IT-soft, образовательные программы и головидео. 

Главным торговым центром в результате стала орбитальная станция «Сияние нового рассвета», собранная на орбите примерно в третьем-четвертом десятилетии от основания колонии. И теперь эта станция в очередной раз требует обновления.

Перестройка Небесного Сада была закончена за какие-то три года, и вот уже несколько месяцев как мне совершенно нечего делать — только посещать придворные церемонии в статусе фаворитки принца. А это утомительно и скучно, во всяком случае для меня. Ведь я привыкла, что мне открыты целые планеты, которые можно благоустраивать по собственному вкусу. Конечно, с учетом пожеланий заказчиков.

Флетчира все больше и больше поглощают церемониальные обязанности высшего хаут-лорда, и я вынуждена сопровождать его. Выслушивать все эти зубодробительные подробности различных жалоб, прошений, разбирательств и прочих необходимых процедур, которые ему приходится исполнять. Ведь Император и принцы — посредники и судьи между созвездиями. 

На одном из таких разборов мне встречается мой брат Кайнор, с которым мы не виделись уже несколько лет. Он был назначен на строительство крупной медицинской станции на Ро Кита.

— Старший брат, рада видеть тебя здесь, в Небесном Саду. Что-то случилось?

— И тебе доброго дня, сестра. Так, несколько проблем с созвездием Курцер. Распределяем доли опеки. На Ро Кита будет запущен большой орбитальный госпиталь, открытый для всех сословий и инопланетников из других галактических государств. Поэтому Курцеры, как поставщики исполнителей основного пула услуг, требуют себе долю даже большую, чем Звездные Ясли, предоставляющие репликаторы и генетиков. А Фирро, отвечающие за лабораторное оборудование, с этим не согласны. Но нам волноваться не нужно, наши стандартные два процента я отстою.

— Интересный, должно быть, проект. А мне что-то после окончания перестройки Небесного Сада совсем ничего не приходит. Я видела у нас в сети список предложений, даже подала заявку, но ни одно так и не перешло ко мне. Особенно мне понравился заказ на «Сияние нового рассвета». А тут я тухну без дела. Было бы хорошо сделать наконец и город за пределами гравитационного колодца.

— Хм. Я думал, ты знаешь. Лорд-глава Дамино где-то год назад получил распоряжение от Небесных, что ты будешь полностью занята на внутренних церемониях Имперского Семейства и не сможешь исполнять контракты созвездия. Из-за этого, конечно, тебе ничего и не поручали.

Скандала я не стала устраивать. Зачем? Просто перестала посещать все церемонии, отговорившись плохим самочувствием, и ограничилась личным общением с Флетчиром. Лишь когда это было прямо замечено Небесными, я сказала, что мне не хватает работы, а от этого грустно, и, возможно, развивается депрессия. Через месяц мне поступил заказ на перестройку станции «Сияние нового рассвета».

Когда работы над станцией были в самом разгаре, а на официальных церемониях Двора я появлялась не чаще пары раз в неделю, пришло приглашение от Второй супруги Небесного Императора. Мне было интересно, зачем Арании Мицуи, матери Второго принца, нужно мое общество.

— Как ваши успехи в строительстве станции, хаут Ларина? — спросила меня она, когда исчерпался список обязательных тем легкого чаепития.

— Благодарю за заботу, Небесная Госпожа, все идет хорошо.

— Это отрадно. Тем более что вы строите мой новый дом. 

— Ваш новый дом?

— Конечно. Ты ведь знаешь, чем занимается мое созвездие?

— Финансовые операции. Фактически хаут-линия Мицуи — крупнейший банковский дом в галактике, сравнимый только с резервной системой Колонии Бета.

Она выражает согласие. Но ее дальнейшая речь довольно странна:

— К моему сожалению, я была вынуждена перед Императором признать свою некомпетентность как матери. Мой сын заявил мне, что когда он взойдет на престол, он отошлет меня. И мне приходится заботиться о своем будущем. Станция будет крупнейшим финансовым центром в системе, после столицы. Поэтому я попросила Небесного Супруга назначить меня совладелицей этого объекта, когда я перестану быть женой Императора. И, конечно, я хочу рассказать тебе о том, какие у меня есть пожелания относительно благоустройства моего будущего дома.

— Желания Небесной — инструкции для рядовых хаутов.

— Ну что ты, Ларина. Ты далеко не рядовой хаут. Но, боюсь, твоя судьба будет схожа с моей — никогда не стать настоящей правительницей здесь, всегда оставаясь на вторых ролях.

— Я никогда не видела для себя такого будущего. Перспектива быть всю жизнь запертой в Небесном Саду, ожидая всего лишь вероятности, возможности стать номинальной правительницей Империи, ужасает меня. И все это в том случае, если ребенок, собранный с хорошо если одной десятой долей моего генома, признает за мной это право.

— Но не будет даже этого — у тебя есть трое детей в других созвездиях, а значит, эксклюзивный контракт недоступен.

— Это на самом деле меня только радует. Мой геном не погибнет в предстоящей схватке за трон, как это случилось с Лучаной. 

— Или может случиться со мной, — безжалостно добавляет Императрица, — если мой сын не отступится. Впрочем, это было частью сделки моего созвездия с Небесными. Возможность управлять финансовыми потоками Империи в обмен на шанс — и только шанс — стать правительницей. Ты же знаешь, что отношения Небесных супругов — лишь формальность. Все принадлежит созвездиям, а Император лишь посредник в их неурядицах. И жены-матери-Императрицы — это инструмент созвездий для влияния на созданного нами посредника. И ты тоже такой инструмент. Далеко не все согласны, что Хонтасы, и так одно из сильнейших созвездий, имеют такую фигуру, как ты, возле трона.

— Я уже поняла, что оказалась в золотой ловушке. Но покинуть Небесного я пока не могу, да и зачем? Нам хорошо вместе. 

— Тогда тебе следует иметь в виду, что будущие Императрицы не потерпят никого возле того, кто получит Цетаганду. И наверняка будут предпринимать меры для устранения конкурентов. Дегтиары рвутся вверх, и все неугодные удаляются. Или берутся под контроль, не так ли, хаут Ларина?

Я соглашаюсь, поскольку для Императриц нет секрета в том, от кого происходят дети созвездий.

— Но если Императрицы будут супругами другого принца, разве мне что-то грозит?

— Кроме участи всегда оставаться _при нем_? Он ведь не отдаст свою игрушку _никому_. — После этого разговор сворачивает все-таки на тему оборудования станции «Сияние нового рассвета» по вкусу Второй супруги.

А мне остается лишь размышлять об этих завуалированных намеках. 

Где-то через месяц я замечаю, что при хаут-леди Лизбет появляется новая Прислужница, Пел Наварр. Флетчир перестает приглашать меня на второстепенные церемонии, но просит о свиданиях не реже трех раз в неделю. Я почти счастлива и в рекордные сроки делаю проект для хаута Арании.

На новогодней Церемонии чтения поэзии в Небесном Саду мне встречается гем Хар, и он в довольно подавленном состоянии. После необходимого обмена обязательными репликами я спрашиваю его о том, чем он расстроен. 

— Мне тяжело говорить об этом, хаут Ларина. Мой сын погиб.

— О, простите. Примите мои соболезнования. Он нес службу в войсках?

— Увы, это была совершенно нелепая случайность. Гражданский флайер потерял управление и, нарушив поток, сбил флайер моего сына, а затем оба рухнули на землю. Никто не выжил. 

Еще через где-то полгода-год я узнала, что гем-леди Аракси развелась с ним по запросу в Звездных Яслях. Звездные Ясли поддерживали его супругу. Она из того гем-клана, который на протяжении многих поколений вынашивал по заказу Небесного Сада все их генетические химеры. Хаутов, ба, и все что угодно экзотическое, до того как были изобретены маточные репликаторы. И теперь именно их клан получил имперскую концессию на сопровождение этих репликаторов в Звездных Яслях. На суде хаутов она сказала, что ее никогда не прельщала жизнь рядовой жены гема, да и в их клане такой жизни не учат. Она забрала дочь, в суде отстояв права на нее, и почти всё состояние гема Хара. Так что в шестьдесят с лишним лет он остался с тем, с чего и начал карьеру, — пустым местом. Разве что опыта теперь больше, да Император предложил возглавить собственную службу его охраны.

У Лизбет опять меняются Прислужницы — она тасует их, словно колоду карт. Пел Наварр получает повышение и становится одной из постоянных дам, участвующих в жизни двора. Имперские ритуалы выглядят нарочито сложными, и так и есть. Все церемонии — это театрализованное действо, призванное показать единство расы хаутов внутри сословия либо вместе с сословиями гемов и третьих. Все церемонии можно увидеть как в онлайн трансляции, так и в записи, и это достаточно популярное направление нашей цифровой индустрии. Очень востребованы записи Церемонии Открытия Врат. Сама церемония в символической форме показывает, что в Небесном Саду открыты двери для любого подданного Цетаганды и что он может прийти и потребовать суда Императора для каких-то своих проблем. Заниматься разбором ситуации в любом конкретном случае будет специальная группа. И не исключено, что по результатам разбора сам податель понесет наказание, но выслушают всех.

Или, например, церемония Освящения Ножей, проводимая созвездиями для гем-кланов и курируемая непосредственно Небесным Семейством. Во время этой церемонии главы гем-кланов формально повторяют клятвы верности тем созвездиям, в опеку которых входят, либо просят об освобождении от нее. При этом на церемонии есть возможность сменить созвездие опеки или передать ее в руки Императора. Разумеется, это результат долгих переговоров, но визуально все финальные точки ставятся как раз на этом событии. На ежегодной такой церемонии мне вновь повстречался гем Лонео Хар. А мне к тому моменту уже было очень интересно, как он так вовремя оказался на Барраяре. Что я у него и спросила. И меньше всего я ожидала услышать столь развернутый ответ:

— На Девятой сатрапии я оказался вновь буквально за несколько часов до того, как случился тот эпизод в Важном. Моей супруге пришло сообщение, что Звездным Яслям требуются грузовозы для эвакуируемых маточных репликаторов с Барраяра, и наш корабль вполне их устраивал, да и были мы ближе всех — на Комарре. Меньше всего я в тот момент ожидал, что первым, кто мне позвонит по прибытии, будете вы, хаут Ларина. А уж то, что вы сказали, и вовсе было невозможным. Пришлось действовать очень быстро, и слава небесам, мое слово уже имело вес в глазах гем-генерала Йенаро. Узнав, что отстраненный гем Эстиф все еще продолжает находиться на Барраяре, и более того, ему доверена задача охранять одного из наследников Императора, мы поняли, что внутри линии командования нарушена связь. Поэтому в срочном порядке были разосланы сообщения о том, что запрещаются какие-либо пуски и взлеты на территории всей сатрапии. Нам удалось локализовать тех, кто вместе с Эстифом планировал эту операцию, и не допустить ядерных ударов по всем городам Девятой. Но у нас не получилось захватить гема Эстифа и хаута Мойру, и более того, мы узнали, что им удалось сохранить один из ядерных зарядов. И я решился на эту дикую вылазку за тобой и принцем, за что потом получил суровый разнос у генерала Йенаро. Хорошо, что в тот момент я был в отпуске. Иначе меня бы уволили. Дальше вам и так известно.

Лизбет продолжает менять Прислужниц, надеясь, что хотя бы одна увлечет Флетчира, и он послушно встречается с ними один или два раза, после чего неизменно возвращается ко мне. Я тоже начинаю надеяться, что однажды поиски Лизбет увенчаются успехом, иначе я навсегда застряну тут, в Небесном Саду.

**12\. Император**

Во время церемонии Открытия Врат Император, следуя от одной долины до другой, неожиданно просит меня сопровождать его, тогда как Флетчира отсылает в конец процессии.

— Ты все-таки стала пленницей Небесного Сада, хаут Ларина.

— Предсказать судьбу не может никто, и река жизни несет нас туда, где мы необходимы, — отвечаю я.

— Когда я повстречал тебя на Сигме Кита, ты казалась воплощением Афины, богини ремесла и строительства. А сейчас каким-то странным образом сочетаешь роли Геры, заботящейся о своем супруге, и девственной исследовательницы Артемиды, не подпускающей слишком близко никого. Так какая ты на самом деле?

— Я всего лишь женщина, хаут-император.

— Всего лишь. Хм. Кстати, я хочу поблагодарить тебя за Лучану. Без твоей рекомендации я бы никогда ее не заметил. 

— Ну что вы, хаут-император, разве мои слова могут на что-то влиять.

— Посмотри, как странно сплетаются судьбы. Ты порекомендовала едва взошедшему на престол Императору женщину, и он выбрал ее вместо тебя. Затем, пока та хаут проектировала своего сына, Императрица-мать сочла нужным найти ей противовес, и ими стали вторая и третья жены. Потом Первая супруга решила, что ей нужен дом побольше, и попросила меня назначить тебя на его строительство. И что в результате? На Барраяре ты встречаешь моего третьего сына, и он влюбляется в тебя. А тем временем сын Лучаны решает, что ему невозможно подождать хотя бы лет десять, и пытается бунтовать против меня. Мне приходится свернуть проект на Девятой сатрапии, и вот ты здесь, на Эте Кита.

— Так мое назначение на Девятую сатрапию — результат влияния Лучаны Кети? — удивляюсь я.

— Видишь, как все взаимосвязано. Кто мог предсказать, что ты, отказав мне, станешь фавориткой моего сына? Но, похоже, это лишь тяготит тебя.

— Увы.

— Ты не влюблена во Флетчира так, как он в тебя. 

Я могу только опустить взгляд. Последняя пара лет была нелегкой. Конкуренция за положение фаворитки Наследника уже начала давить на меня настолько, что годы жизни на Барраяре стали казаться самыми счастливыми. Постоянная смена прислужниц у Лизбет все-таки привела к тому, что мы с Флетчиром несколько отдалились. И пока я справлялась с ревностью, при дворе начал все чаще появляться гем Хар. А Император тем временем продолжает свои рассуждения:

— Интересно. Когда ты была на Сигме, я думал, что ты из тех, кто всей душой влюблен в свою работу. Но теперь я вижу, что это не так. А в кого же влюблена ты? Ты, как хаут, просто не можешь без этого, не так ли? Что питает тебя? Или кто? 

Дорожка делает петлю, и нам открывается вид на всю следующую за нами колонну. Мой взгляд непроизвольно находит гем-лорда Хара, возглавляющего одну из служб охраны Императорской Семьи.

— Это должен быть очень особенный человек, не так ли? Тот, с кем ты чувствуешь себя более свободной. Значит, не хаут. Наши внутренние церемонии утомительны для тебя. Но и не третий, и уж точно не инопланетник. Не уверен, что после Барраяра ты стала бы общаться хоть с кем-то из них. Следовательно, это гем-лорд. Но который? Их тут слишком много. Ты знаешь его, он знает тебя, вы знакомы давно, с Девятой или раньше. Да, раньше. Детский импринтинг, как у Флетчира, не так ли?

Я могу лишь слегка кивнуть в такт тихому голосу Императора.

— Он сейчас при дворе. Но часто отбывает по каким-то поручениям. Ты регулярно пребываешь то в отличном настроении, то в некоторой меланхолии. Это, кстати, злит Флетчира. Он ведь тоже все понимает. Я попросил Лизбет спроектировать Судью, думал, он будет хорошим помощником Первому принцу, который был Завоевателем. Но увы, теперь судья, который должен быть эмоционально холодным, потерял покой. А все из-за того, что женщина, которую он любит, больше не любит его. 

— Хаут Лизбет, кажется, намеревается решить эту проблему.

— Проекты Звездных Яслей часто непредсказуемы. И занимают очень много времени. А я не вечен. Никто не знает, станет Флетчир императором или нет. Даже я, хоть и назначил его Наследником. И будет это довольно скоро. Может, год, может, два. А он отпустит тебя, только если у него не останется другого выбора.

Мы останавливаемся около одного из шедевров гем-ботаников. Огромного раскидистого как ива, дерева, сплошь покрытого цветущими цикламенами. Император подзывает слугу-ба и, взяв у того ножницы, срезает короткую ветвь на пять цветков.

— Хаут Ларина, благодарю за разговор. Передайте, пожалуйста, это гем-полковнику Хару и скажите, что ему следует ускорить воплощение его проектов. — Император подает мне цветы и продолжает путь.

Сообщение о том, что Император впал в кому, мне пришло с номера Лонео, когда мы с Флетчиром на Ола-3 проводили поминальную церемонию о всех погибших при недавно произошедшем извержении и последовавшим за ним цунами. Меня удивило, что гем Хар каким-то образом сохранил мой номер. И никогда раньше он не писал мне сам.

— Летти, мне пришло странное известие. 

— Какое?

— Гем Хар пишет, что Император находится без сознания уже сутки, и есть вероятность, что из комы он не выйдет.

— Хм. По официальным каналам еще ничего не сообщили. Но, думаю, больше необходимого мы здесь не задержимся. А давно у гема Хара есть номер твоего личного комма?

С удивлением смотрю на браслет-комм. 

— Довольно давно. На Барраяре я звонила ему с этого номера.

— Ах да, Важный. Или Вашнуй. Как все-таки правильно произносится?

Одним из основных столпов, на которых держится Империя, является система связи, позволяющая пересылать сообщения в любой конец с минимальным сроком отставания. Каждый стартующий корабль получает в зависимости от маршрута полный набор всех отсылаемых сообщений — как имперских, так и частных. Поскольку вся информация электронная, то сразу по прибытии происходит полная синхронизация серверов на планете и ее станциях. То есть обновление информации идет каждые пятнадцать-двадцать минут на дальних планетах и пять-семь минут на Эте в зависимости от того, как часто прибывают межзвездные суда. Задержка происходит только во течение собственно п-в-перехода, который занимает некоторое время. А внутри планетарных систем информация передается со скоростью света. Как правило, связь осуществляется нашими звездолетами, но отдельные инопланетные корабли тоже оснащаются облегченной версией системы и могут автоматически собирать и передавать информацию адресатам вне Империи.

И то, что нам еще не дошло это известие по официальным каналам, весьма настораживает. Если мы не успеем долететь на Эту Кита IV до момента смерти Императора, Второй принц может решиться захватить трон.

По прибытии в систему Эты Кита нас ожидают спецкорабли Небесного Сада, которым разрешено садиться прямо в атмосферу. Флетчир переходит на один из них, мне предоставляется место на втором.

С высоты очень хорошо видно Небесный Сад. При очередной реконструкции там возвели силовой купол, аналогичный использовавшимся на Сигме Кита, но с гораздо большей площадью полей и более тонкими перекрытиями. Поэтому сейчас Сад напоминал покрытую ажурной сеткой клумбу. Но это, наверное, самая большая клумба во всей вселенной. На территории Небесного Сада встречается все, что является лучшими образцами нашей культуры и вызывает интерес у всей галактики. Цетагандийские церемонии, генетически усовершенствованные растения и животные, предметы высокого художественного искусства и новейшие разработки в цифровых образах, прекрасной архитектуры постройки внизу и голографическое изображение Древа Жизни для всей Империи прямо над куполом. Здесь оно, конечно, не такое детальное, как в лаборатории Звездных Яслей, тем не менее наглядно показывает взаимосвязи всех созвездий и гем-кланов в этом году.

Пока наш спецкорабль заходит на посадку недалеко от Небесного Сада, я замечаю, что купол становится непрозрачным. Это означает только одно — Небесный Император Цетаганды скончался и до завершения церемонии похорон купол будет оставаться таким. Древо Жизни также гаснет — вместе с солнцем Императора в центре.

Я сообщаю гему Хару о нашей посадке и получаю подтверждение, что флайер нас ожидает. 

Все торопятся. Мы с Флетчиром так и остаемся в разных машинах до самого окончания путешествия перед главным дворцом Империи и встречаемся только возле самого его входа. Одновременно с нами к дверям плотной группой приближается взвод гем-гвардейцев службы охраны Небесного Семейства, возглавляемый Лонео. Они явно бегут по тревоге. Флетчир смотрит на Лонео и останавливается. Понятно же, что бежать туда, куда стремится и охрана, — бессмысленно. Сначала в помещении войти должны они. Я двигаюсь за Наследником.

В тронный зал Империи мы входим одновременно со Вторым принцем, хоть и с разных сторон. Вокруг императорского трона в полной неподвижности стоит каре гем-гвардейцев в красной форме, полностью закрыв проход к нему. Совершенно очевидно, что только один из принцев может занять это средоточие власти.

Через третью дверь входит принц Слайк со своей свитой. Пятнадцатилетний принц оглядывает застывших в немой неподвижности друг против друга братьев и склоняется на одно колено.

— Старшие братья, я пришел засвидетельствовать свое почтение новому Императору. Пятая Императрица через меня просила передать, что Младший брат уже спит, но он сможет присутствовать на утренней церемонии.

С этими словами Четвертый принц поднимается и отходит к дальней от трона стене, ожидая развязки.

— Отойди, Младший, — требует Второй принц.

— Я Наследник, — отвечает Флетчир, оставаясь неподвижным.

Они еще несколько минут меряют друг друга взглядами, и наконец Второй принц признает:

— Видимо, придется решать вопрос поединком. 

— Да.

— И какое оружие будет?

— Кровь.

— Согласен. Здесь и сейчас.

Через вездесущие дворцовые ба был вызван врач, принесший с собой два пустых шприца в невскрытой заводской упаковке. Ба показало шприцы принцам, удостоверяя их стерильность, и затем взяло у каждого по одному миллилитру крови. Принцы опустились на пол в церемониальных позах лицом к трону, и ба сделало им перекрестные инъекции.

В крови каждого принца Империи циркулирует специфичный вирус, который не встраивается в его геном, но при попадании в чужое тело начинает развитие скоротечной инфекции. И сейчас, вместо архаичных шпаг или парализаторов, Второй и Третий принцы соревнуются, чье оружие и иммунитет сильнее.

Это, должно быть, самый странный вид дуэлей во всей галактике — когда кровь одного человека борется с кровью другого. И поединок не всегда заканчивается смертью одного из оппонентов. У принца Слайка были неплохие шансы занять трон из-за выбывания сразу обоих кандидатов.

Прошла, должно быть, не одна вечность, эпоха или эра, прежде чем Второй принц опустился лицом вперед и застыл. Через две минуты врач констатировал его смерть. Император медленно поднялся на ноги и прошел вперед. Каре гвардейцев расступилось, став неподвижными линиями вдоль ступеней, когда он начал свое восхождение.

Как единственный претендент, он унаследовал Империю в фантастически молодом для цетагандийца возрасте, ведь ему нет даже тридцати. Флетчир Джияджа сел на престол с великой твердостью и грацией движений, спокойный и уверенный.

Все присутствовавшие склонились перед новым Воплощением Небес.

**13\. Прислужница**

Когда церемонии похорон прежнего Императора и празднования по восшествию на престол нового остались позади, он пригласил меня к себе.

— Знаешь, Лара, мне от Отца достался один беспокойный подданный, который находится на грани бунта. А мне требуется наградить его за верную службу и помощь в занятии трона. И одновременно наказать за то, что он почти соперничает со мной за влияние в войсках и в столице. Когда я спросил его, какую благодарность он хочет, этот подданный заявил мне, что сделал всё не ради награды, не ради меня и даже не ради Империи. Он оказал мне помощь, потому что это было желанием «его принцессы»! Той, которой он служит всю жизнь. Той, ради которой он защищает Империю, чтобы _она_ жила в безопасности и никакие драконы не могли похитить или обидеть _её_.

— Лонео.

— Да, гем-лорд Хар. Если бы мы были на Джексоне, то, видя, с какой практичностью он скупает все, что можно, и вкладывает свои финансы в создание собственной империи внутри Империи, я бы решил, что он хочет сместить меня.

— Это моя вина. Когда-то давно он сказал мне, что простому воину не позволят жениться на принцессе. А я ответила, что тогда ему самому нужно стать королем. Или даже могущественнее короля.

Флетчир молчал, сжав тонкие сухие губы. И тогда я решилась:

— Отдай меня ему. Он не сможет отказаться. А ты и наградишь, и накажешь его одновременно. Он желает меня — и получит, но я хаут, и на него ляжет тяжкое бремя содержания жены из высшего сословия, которое он должен будет нести. При этом ты сохранишь и его империю внутри Империи, ведь к браку полагаются и дети, наследники. А они будут уже наполовину хаутами, что намного выше, чем простыми гемами.

— А ты хочешь этого? Или ты хочешь остаться со мной?

— Я не могу остаться с тобой, Летти. Небесная Госпожа уже подобрала тебе невесту, первую из твоих Императриц-жен. Я не стану соперничать с ними. И да, я хочу этого беспокойного гема в супруги.

Его голос тих, но полон сдерживаемого раздражения:

— Великие Небеса, как я ненавижу его. За то, что он во всем превосходит меня. За то, что я всегда был вторым после него для тебя. За то, что видел его отражение в твоих глазах, когда ты смотрела на меня. За то, что ты полюбила его раньше, чем узнала меня. За то, что он выжил во всех войнах и смог завоевать свою принцессу. Но ты его любишь, и я не могу идти против тебя, моя богиня. Хорошо, я устрою ваш брак. А сам останусь здесь, в Небесном Саду, ожидая, что одна из девушек созвездий будет хоть немного похожа на тебя и увидит во мне то, что видишь в нем ты.

Через год я стала леди д'Хар. Свадебным подарком от Императора стала бонсай-копия цикламенового дерева. Сколько же оттенков смысла у этого цветка?

После моего замужества мы с Флетчиром встречались исключительно на официальных церемониях Двора, раза три-четыре в год, не больше. Меня затянули обязанности жены гем-лорда, появление на свет сначала сына, а затем и дочери.   
Лонео передал мне права по управлению его финансовой империей, а сам с головой погрузился в военную карьеру, для которой и предназначен. Нам удалось при небольшом влиянии моего созвездия приобрести участок земли на первой линии вокруг Небесного Сада. И со всей душой я отдаюсь проектированию, а затем и строительству нашего дома. 

Нижние этажи представляют собой нежилой комплекс, открытый для посещения всем желающим. Фактически это огромный торгово-развлекательный центр. Средние отданы под различного рода службы и квартиры третьих и гемов, входящих в штат нашего дома. А верхние — это жильё семьи. Я занимаю пять этажей под самой крышей и разбиваю на ней небольшой сад для себя, собирая лучшие образцы искусства. Ниже моих располагаются этажи Лонео, обычно пустующие — он предпочитает жить на кораблях, ведущих бесконечные операции в космосе. Но изредка мы приглашаем гостей, и тогда залы наполняются жизнью. Лорд Хар собрал внушительную коллекцию наград Империи и сопредельных государств. Под нее выделена анфилада из трех комнат, и еще одна — для собрания оружия с далеких планет, занимающая пять залов. Ниже находятся этажи наших детей, а под ними комнаты наложниц и их отпрысков.

Это были прекрасные годы, и я с удовольствием вспоминаю каждый из них, собирая свою собственную коллекцию. Год, когда родился наш первый общий сын, год, когда он начал ходить и говорить. Год, когда мы отдали его в обучение. Год, когда родилась наша дочь, новая принцесса династии Харов. Клянусь, если бы я силой не заставляла Лонео отдавать ребенка няне, он не спускал бы ее с рук ни на секунду. Я даже почти завидовала тому обожанию, которое он изливал на нее. Это было истинное счастье для меня — увидеть воплощенную в жизнь сумму наших с ним генов. Я смотрела на детей и в каждом видела как себя, так и его. Оба ребенка унаследовали его цвет глаз, но у сына определенно мой, хаутский, разрез. И оба будут высокими, с изящными руками и длинными пальцами — особенность строения трубчатых костей хаутов. Сын явно станет таким же массивным, как и его отец. А дочь с раннего возраста проявляет способности к рисованию, как и я когда-то.

И пусть считается, что для хаута быть выданной замуж за гема — вид наказания, иногда это награда. Я почти не вспоминаю о Флетчире, мало участвую в делах Двора и созвездия, хотя и присматриваю за своими потомками в геноме хаутов. Моя ветвь на Древе Жизни продолжает длиться, давая новые цветы и плоды.

Я открыла в себе новую страсть, которая прекрасно сочеталась с моими профессиональными навыками. Для созвездия и Империи я проектировала крупные объекты — города, наземные и подводные, обширные подземные сооружения и орбитальные станции. Сейчас мне стало понятно, что создание малых форм — домов, садов и прочих ограниченных площадей — может приносить подчас больше удовольствия. К тому же оказалось, что услуги хаута, пусть и исключенной из генома, до нелепости хорошо оплачиваются. Тогда как будучи членом созвездия я никогда не знала, сколько стоит моя работа — любые мои потребности, желания и запросы удовлетворялись немедленно, а процесс согласования сметы всегда лежал на других специалистах.

Одной же осенью, спустя без малого тридцать лет он приходит, занимая собой всю гостиную, как большая хищная птица. Лонео отсутствует — опять отправлен в рейд по усмирению колоний или, может, завоеванию новых. Император долго изливается в славословиях моей внешности, интересуется делами клана, успехами детей. И в какой-то момент не может удержать в себе:

— У Матери появилась новая Прислужница. 

— В Небесном Саду ничто не остается неизменным, не так ли, Флетчир?

— Да. — Он сидит в молчании несколько минут, созерцая изгибы рисунка на мозаичном полу. — Когда я навещаю лаборатории Матери, мне постоянно мерещится запах яблок и леденцов, в точности такой же как твой, моя богиня. 

— Откуда она?

— С Мю Кита. Из Дегтиаров. Самая юная Сплетающая Ветви их созвездия. Она такая… Для нее очень легко быть правдивой и открытой, и нет ни малейшей склонности к расчетливой манипуляции. Она прекрасно умеет слушать, при этом отличается непосредственными реакциями и цельностью своих суждений. И ничего откровенно соблазнительного, что и вовсе ставит в тупик.

— Из генома Лароша, да?

— Старшая дочь твоего сына, Лара. И я теряюсь, не зная, что делать. Я не могу показать свое влечение, ведь у меня уже есть три Императрицы-жены. Они захотят извести ее. И этот аромат снова пропадет из Сада. Звездная Бездна! Иногда я завидую своему старшему сибу Луре, который может видеть ее каждый день. Почему я не могу быть обычным человеком?

— Ты Император, Флетчир. Самый совершенный человек во всей Империи. Ты можешь быть только собой. Или ты хочешь моего разрешения?

— Не уверен, что мне нужно разрешение. Но поддержка — да. Ей восемнадцать, а мне за шестьдесят. Если я откроюсь ей, примет ли она меня?

— Мне было больше пятидесяти, а тебе восемнадцать, когда ты пришел просить меня о невозможном. Остановило ли тебя это тогда? Ты всегда обрушивал на женщин свою любовь, как горную лавину. Никто не может устоять перед стихией. Единственное, что могу пожелать, — не вздумай сломать моей внучке жизнь. И никому не позволяй этого.

Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в пол.

— Ладно. Пожалуй, я пока не стану отсылать никого из своих фаворитов, скрашивающих мне вечера. Но буду присматривать за ней, чтобы на нее не пал гнев моих супруг-императриц. Уверен, Мать имеет на нее свои планы.

Как все же тяжела жизнь воплощенного бога Цетагандийской Империи, что ему не с кем больше поделиться своими переживаниями? И он приходит с этим к бывшей любовнице, давно оставившей двор. Флетчир практически никогда не покидает пределов Небесного Сада, оставаясь всемогущим властителем вне купола и пленником церемоний и традиций внутри него. Насколько должна быть сильна его влюбленность в новую Прислужницу, что он буквально кипит от переполняющих эмоций?

Спустя несколько лет в Небесном Саду одна из Прислужниц допустила множество бестактностей по отношению к проектам другой. И даже более того, позволила себе посчитать свои исследования важнее и значительнее, практически во всеуслышание объявляя, что именно она достойна стать старшей помощницей Небесной Госпоже. Опозорившуюся кандидатку в срочном порядке выдали замуж за пределы генома и отослали со столичной планеты. Впрочем, вести об этом, как и любые слухи о делах Небесных, так тонки и расплывчаты, что до меня доходят только в виде небольших фрагментов.

**14\. Вечер в саду**

Хаут Пел Наварр доставила мне просьбу Прислужницы Звездных Яслей о том, что нужно пригласить представителей Барраяра на ближайший раут. Пел, как и все хаут-женщины, теперь пользуется гравикреслом с вмонтированным в него силовым полем. Это совсем недавняя мода, не больше двадцати лет. Она пришла на смену поясам биозащиты, которые стали популярными после окончания Барраярской войны. Изменились даже правила общения из-за этого. Теперь хаут-женщины не носят вуали, как раньше, и если становятся женами гемов, то предпочитают просто смотреть в пол, как бы показывая, что ничего достойного ее взгляда здесь нет. 

Иногда я думаю про Пел, не она ли — моя старшая дочь? По возрасту вроде бы подходит. Впрочем, этого мне никогда не узнать, но вряд ли в ней больше чем двадцать процентов моих генов. Да и не особо Пел похожа на меня. И приходится признать, что у Флетчира очень хороший вкус на женщин, которыми он окружает себя.

Вечер в саду проходит довольно оживленно, в том числе и из-за прибывших барраярцев. Старший из них, посол Форобьев, давно вписался в наше общество и принимаем во многих домах, хотя он у меня и впервые. С ним двое юношей, совсем детей по нашим меркам.

Один, лорд Айвен Форпатрил, высокий и красивый, почти как наши гемы, уже успел прославиться в светской хронике тем, что смог удовлетворить аппетиты леди Арвин и леди Бенелло, причем обеих сразу! За один вечер у Йенаро. Йенаро-внука. Его дед, гем-генерал Йенаро, воистину, проиграл так много битв в своей жизни, потому что не был должным образом соблюден ритуал его похорон. И мальчику теперь предстоит восстанавливать репутацию рода фактически из руин. 

Второй юный барраярец, лорд Майлз Форкосиган, полная противоположность лорда Айвена — маленького роста, худой и нервный. С чертами лица хотя и правильными, но все же несколько грубыми, рублеными. Явно хромающий, с фигурой, обезображенной чудовищным искривлением костей. Как он вообще смог выжить на этом диком Барраяре, если они там убивали младенцев с признаками мутаций? Должно быть, мать очень сильно любит его.

Лонео был удивлен их присутствием, но вопросов задавать не стал, зная, что мне нравится собирать диковинки. Я освободила более высокого юношу от их приглашения и мягко направила к столам с угощениями и напитками.

Придя в себя от шока, лорд Айвен начал интересоваться окружением и был жестоко разочарован. Для короткоживущих, как барраярцы, — семьдесят пять лет Императора выглядят ужасно седой древностью, но с точки зрения хаутов он только-только вступил в пору зрелости, в возраст наивысшего расцвета сил и способностей. А на моем рауте не было никого младше девяноста пяти! Кроме разве что Пел и представителей созвездия Кети, которые пришли раньше. Это были Илсюм Кети, нынешний сатрап-губернатор Сигмы Кита и его скандальная любовница Вио д’Чиллиан, жена одного из его миньонов. Хаут Вио несколько лет назад опорочила себя неподобающим поведением в присутствии Императрицы-Матери и была отослана. Я удивилась, увидев ее следующей прямо за сатрапом Кети, когда они вступили в мой сад. Даже ее муж старался держаться от нее подальше.

Тихое перешептывание барраярцев все-таки стало достоянием сплетен. Эти юнцы и не подозревали, насколько тонок наш слух. Их шутка про «восемьдесят девять с половиной», станет источником развлечений на всех светских раутах в следующие полгода.

Пел передала мне сообщение, что собирается покинуть собрание. Ее гравикресло теперь летело на какой-то сантиметр ниже, чем обычно. А значит, внутри прибавился груз примерно в пятьдесят килограмм. Надеюсь, этот парень поможет Райан. Потому что даже любви и заступничества самого Императора не хватит, если ей придется покончить с собой из-за допущенного позора.

Консорт пускает гравикресло лететь в направлении Небесного Сада. Купол, уже перестроенный по новой технологии, лишен былой ажурной конструкции и теперь представляет собой монолитное поле, напоминая яйцо или жемчужину в центре мира. Древо Жизни, как и сорок с лишним лет назад, опять отключено из-за траура. А жаль, потому что наблюдать, как оно меняется день за днем, — одно из удовольствий.

Над Небесным Садом в обычные дни отображается, конечно, не полная версия Древа Жизни, как то, что я увидела на приеме у Лизбет Дегтиар, а только годовой срез на день показа. И по нему хорошо видна численность как созвездий, так и гем-кланов. На данный момент количество хаутов едва превышает миллион человек, неравномерно распределенных между чуть более полутора тысячами созвездий. За последние полсотни лет количество хаутов несколько увеличилось. Хотя если считать в процентном соотношении к общему населению Империи, составляющему чуть более шести миллиардов человек на всех восьми планетах, то само количество хаутов к количеству обычных людей и гемов даже упало. Нас теперь меньше одной тысячной доли. Во времена же моей юности доходило до одного, а в самые ранние времена и до трех процентов! Вероятно, мы стоим на пороге новой большой экспансии созвездий, потому что дальше численность хаутов будет только расти.

На церемонии прощания с Лизбет Дегтиар присутствовал весь высший свет Империи и представители многих галактических цивилизаций. Но, пожалуй, никто не мог предугадать, что по левую руку от Императора хаута Флетчира Джияджи будет идти лорд Майлз Форкосиган, сын графа-регента Эйрела и внук Петера Форкосиганов, чей город был разрушен во времена Барраярской войны. С Орденом за Заслуги на шее. Он занял место в первом ряду и так сосредоточенно смотрел на шары хаут-консортов, как будто вел в уме сложные математические расчеты. На его лице было одновременно и торжество, и смятение, а также следы побоев, словно он проиграл драку в баре космопорта.

Когда Флетчир объявил Райан своей новой, уже четвертой Императрицей, да еще и старшей — ответственной за геном, на лице Майлза отразился шок, и, кажется, он хотел оказаться где угодно, исчезнуть или по крайней мере стать еще меньше ростом.  
Церемония шла своим чередом, и малый кремационный купол растворился, не оставив после себя даже пепла на не пострадавшей траве. Лорд Форкосиган выглядел будто вот-вот упадет в обморок, так он был бледен. Гем-генерал Бенин проводил его к гравикарам вместе с сопровождающими.

Считается, что хаут в ранней юности влюбляется единственный раз. И любит потом всю свою жизнь, но воплощения этой любви могут быть разные. И это действительно так. Что есть любовь, как не страстное желание жизни, желание продлить себя в другом человеке, желание генов сохраниться в вечности? Хауты любят жить, любят жизнь и любят дарить жизнь. Небесная Госпожа понимала это и желала жизни Империи, стремилась к ее распространению и усилению. 

А хаут Вио — нет. Она хотела потакания своим сиюминутным капризам, искала внешней мишуры Имперского Семейства, вожделела Небесный Сад как игрушку в свою коллекцию. Именно это и привело к ее выбраковке в ранней юности, до того, как ее испорченные гены проникли бы в генофонд хаутов.

Убить живое существо, да еще так грязно, ножом — верх морального разложения для хаута. Хауты не лишают жизни собственноручно. И уж тем более своих сиблингов — ба и других хаутов. Да и гемов с третьими тоже крайне редко, только в ответ на покушения с их стороны, обычно приговаривая к самоубийству либо «поединку генов». 

Поэтому Вио предоставят выбор — яд или служение жизни, взамен уничтоженной. Да, хауты не убивают своими руками, и прямой приказ тоже редкость, но доведение оппонента до самоубийства — одно из самых изящных искусств.

Линию Вио ждет тщательная проверка, для ее созвездия наступят трудные годы — мало кто захочет принять их гены в семьи. Или отдать свои им. 

Ее ребенок от Чиллиана всю жизнь будет под негласным наблюдением, а если он захочет детей, то вряд ли генетически они унаследуют хоть что-то от него, кроме Y-хромосомы рода.

Илсюм Кети фактически отдан на суд своей семьи, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь покинет пределы усадьбы. Да и его участие в селективном плане теперь крайне сомнительно, а значит, и созвездие ему не возглавить. Впрочем, если Служба Безопасности обнаружит следы подготовки к отделению у самого созвездия, то не исключено и их расформирование. Всех женщин выдадут замуж за гемов, всем мужчинам предпишут покончить с собой. Гем-кланы созвездия и его производство будут распределены между другими хаут-линиями и Империей.

Райан же ожидает другая судьба. Стать первой из Императриц-жен — тяжкий жребий. Постоянные интриги созвездий, козни других Императриц и их сыновей. Воспитание собственного сына, чтобы он не отверг ее в зрелом возрасте, когда займет трон. Поиск и борьба с ренегатами, подобными Вио. Контроль над ба, в том числе и созданными Лизбет. Новые разработки и бесконечные проверки.

Я же останусь незримой тенью, чье влияние практически никогда не выходит за пределы дома, но все же является определяющим для жизни Империи. Ведь я, как и все хауты, родилась лишь для служения Цетаганде.


End file.
